Fallen Angel
by bookwormsrule
Summary: Losing everyone dear to him Kakashi had rebuilt his life. When he meets someone else who is all alone, would he be able to guide her and prevent her from following the same path Sasuke. This is my first story so please positive critism. Kakashi X OC
1. Meeting Migoto

His right eye darted left to right as he lifted his nose to smell the air. _Good, they didn't follow me._ Jumping as graceful as any ninja can, He smiled as he found the perfect spot to sit and read. As he landed on the branch, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange covered book. The title "Make out Paradise" was a relief after spending the day with Naruto and Sakura. He could still hear their bickering in the back of his skull. His eye followed the words on the page.

The wind shifted blowing his light gray to the right. An unfamiliar smell reached his nose. It smelled sweet but yet there was a pinch of fear and smoke. He closed his book and looked down. A young girl no more than eighteen limped into view. She clutched her left leg which dripped a crimson liquid. _Blood, but not in the typical color, but a much darker red_, he thought. She reached the nearest tree and lowered her body down. Her face twisted in pain as the muscles in her leg contracted. Her jet black hair that hung around her shoulders was airborne as she gave up trying to lower herself slowly and plopped down. She closed her eyes and for a while he thought she died, but being a ninja he knew that a little wound like that couldn't kill anyone. He stood up and on the branch he was on and jumped. The ground met his feet lightly. I should probably should take her to get help, he thought. He rushed over to the young girl and picked her up as gently as possible. He noticed a thin necklace around her neck. The pendent on the silver chain was two hearts attached at the point with a pair of wings on the sides. One wing was reptilian embedded with onyx the other feathery like an angel's and embedded with diamonds. As he lifted her off the ground, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green, but the pupils were slits not round as a human's. It startled him, but he held his grip on her. _She is a person and I should be willing to help._

"I hope Tsunade doesn't get mad at me for bringing you to Konaha," he said to her half-closed eyes. She opened her mouth as to reply, but instead of words a small stream of her crimson blood rolled out of her mouth. Without another delay he darted towards his village. As he neared the huge front gate, he didn't speak to the two ninjas who control the passage in and out of the gate. They looked after him shocked and questioning.

He was halfway to the hospital in his village and he slowed down. "Hey, Kakashi," a familiar voice called. Kakashi flinched; he did not have time to talk to his big-mouthed student, Naruto. Kakashi turned to see Naruto's bright blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. As Naruto approached Kakashi, Naruto gasped at the sight of the girl. A dozen questions came rushing out of Naruto's mouth. Kakashi frowned and ran to the hospital. He could hear Naruto's footsteps close behind. Kakashi made a sharp left turn toward the hospital. Even with the door closed, Kakashi could smell the antibiotics inside. He kicked open the door and ran to the front desk.

"I need a room," he said as calmly as he could. The nurse nodded her head and led Kakashi to an empty room. The nurse opened the door and Kakashi walked in. He lightly placed the young girl in his arms onto the bed. He then looked around the room. The curtain was drawn back and a steady stream of light lit the white room. Before he could inspect the room further, the nurse shooed him out of the door and into the waiting room. The nurse then sent an apprentice with a note.

Kakashi decided to wait for Tsunade who the note was probably intended for to inspect the girl in the room. He walked to the seats and saw Naruto waiting for him. Kakashi sat next to Naruto, sighed and explained how he found the girl. Naruto's eyes were wide. Kakashi knew what he was thinking before Naruto could say anything. "She sooooo pretty," Naruto said with a silly little grin. Kakashi thought about it, _true she had beautiful eyes, hair, and figure, but she is obviously not human._ The clunk, clunk of heels brought Kakashi out of his thoughts.

Tsunade stomped to the waiting room and headed toward the girl's room. Kakashi pulled himself off the cold metal chair and followed Tsunade into the room. He wanted to tell Tsunade that the girl she was about to see was not human. Just as he opened his mouth to tell Tsunade, she snapped "Kakashi, get out of my way." Kakashi took a step back, shocked. As she opened the door, Kakashi looked inside. The room looked much like it did before except an IV filled with blood was now by the bed. Tsunade stepped in and slammed the door behind her. Kakashi stared at the door in front of his face.

Kakashi turned on his heel and headed toward the exit. Naruto jumped up and pranced behind him. Kakashi's brain clicked with an idea to get rid of his annoying student. "Naruto, Sakura asked me to tell you to meet her at the Ramen Shop this evening," Kakashi lied. Naruto's smile grew bigger as he pushed Kakashi aside. A smile spread across Kakashi's face. Now he could finally go home and read.

The book closed firmly in his hands; he had finished it for the second time today. Kakashi was sitting crossed-legged on his bed with his reading light behind him. He turned around and turned off the light. Kakashi lay down and slowly faded to sleep. Kakashi's eyelids popped opened at the sound of knocking at his window that was to the right of the head of his bed. He rolled his right eye to inspect the source of the noise. Kakashi saw the familiar white mask of an ANBU Black Op. Kakashi kicked his legs to the side of the bed and pushed himself up. _I thought I'll be able to sleep a decent amount today. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone or to anything_, Kakashi thought relieved that he hadn't taken his mask off leaving his facial expression to himself.

The ANBU Black Op was standing on Kakashi's balcony looking very impatient. Kakashi slid the window to the left to open it. "Tsunade wishes to see you at the hospital," the ANBU member quickly said in a low voice as if afraid of someone overhearing him.

"Tell her I'll be there in five minutes," was the reply. The ANBU ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi grabbed his Chunin jacket, Konaha headband, and his ANBU gloves. He hurried through the front door of his room and out of the male ninja's apartment.

He was at the hospital before the time he had told to Tsunade. Kakashi pushed open the double doors and walked to Tsunade who was sitting on one of the waiting room's gray metal chairs. "So, what did you need me for?" inquired Kakashi.

Tsunade looked up at him and replied, "The injured girl requested to speak to you; other than that I can't get another word out of her." Kakashi hoped his frustration didn't show on the only part of his face that was uncovered- his right eye. Being irritated with having to be woken in the middle of the night just to talk to a little girl, Kakashi stomped bitterly to the hospital room holding the girl.

When he walked in, the girl was peacefully sleeping. _Is she really asleep?_ Kakashi wondered. He walked slowly to the bedside. Suddenly a hand shot out from under the covers, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. "What did you see?" the girl hissed between clenched teeth. Kakashi noticed that the pupil of her eyes were once again slits.

"Nothing," Kakashi managed to gasp.

"Liar," she spat back with venom in her voice.

"Okay I'll talk but first can you loosen your grip." Although her grip wasn't suffocating, it prohibited Kakashi to talk easily. The hand loosened her grip. "Thank you," Kakashi said as he took a deep breath. Kakashi could feel her angry eyes on him waiting for him to talk. He exhaled and said, "What I saw doesn't make any sense to me."

"Go on," her voice didn't release any of its venom.

"Your eyes," Kakashi paused and then continued, "… you're not human are you?"

"WHAT did you see?" the relentless hiss was still vibrating in the air.

"The pupils of your eyes are slits," Kakashi said shocked that such a beautiful face could have such a deadly look in its eyes.

"Then I have no choice," she said with a regretting voice. She reached into her left kunai holster and pulled out a kunai. She thrust the knife toward his chest. Before the blade could touch his Chunin jacket, Kakashi grabbed her left wrist and twisted it. The bone snapped with a reassuring snap. The kunai dropped with a clatter. She yanked her hand back with a hiss. Kakashi immediately felt sorry that he caused her pain. _She is probably just scared,_ Kakashi tried to reason with the fact that she just had tried to kill him.

"Don't worry the people of this village won't hurt you even if you are a monster," Kakashi tried to comfort her. The girl turned and walked to sit on the edge of the bed with her head on her uninjured hand. She didn't dare make eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi felt his heart soften at the sight of her depressed face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Kakashi wanted to wrap his arm around her and tell her that she wasn't the first that tried to kill him and defiantly not the last. This thought made him smile as he tried to figure her expression when he told her that. However, years of being a ninja told him to remain emotionless.

"Why did you want to kill me?" Kakashi questioned. He tried to sound upset and likely to kill her now that she was injured.

"I wanted to kill you before you killed me," Her eyes once again avoiding his. She even tried to make herself look smaller. Kakashi noticed that her voice seemed to soften a little bit.

"Why would I do that?" Kakashi now tried to sound softer and more compassionate. _Am I really that frightening that she would want to kill me?_ Kakashi still tried to figure what about himself would have caused such a violent attack.

"Because of my Kekkei Genkai," her voice broke the silence that Kakashi didn't even notice. Kakashi suddenly notice that her voice was actually soft and musical.

"Your Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi tried to think of all of the inherited abilities he knew or even heard about but none seem to explain her inhuman eyes.

"I'm an animorph," she said in a low ashamed voice. She turned her head as if the open window behind her had just become so interesting.

"An animorph?" Kakashi asked. She gave a swift nod. Kakashi still didn't want to show this complete stranger his lack of knowledge. He tried to figure out what the statement meant, but was cut off in thought.

"A person with the ability to change their physical form from human to an animal." She now turned toward him and slighted raised her gaze.

"What kind of animal do you change to?" Kakashi was very curious with this ability and tried to picture that thin frame in front of him as a wolf or bat. _Kakashi, you never believed in vampires or werewolves so why now this girl could just be lying; she could be one of Orochimaru's experiments,_ Kakashi thought bitterly. Kakashi looked at the girl in front of him and decided that she had no reason to lie to him seeing that she was in his village.

The girl looked down and said with shame, "…..a …….snake." Kakashi could barely hear her answer, but seeing the miserable frown on her face he knew that it was something she hated. He walked to the side of the bed and sat by her.

Detecting her shame, Kakashi gently said, "That is nothing to be ashamed of." She glanced up disbelieving. Kakashi immediately changed the subject. "So what's your name?"

"Migoto Hebi," she smiled. She lifted her head and now looked straight into his eyes. In her eyes, there was something that stuck out. He couldn't define it but it looked so familiar. Kakashi looked down at her upturned face. Kakashi noticed that Migoto's smile was so beautiful it distracted Kakashi from what she was saying. "I asked what's yours," Migoto's musical voice said with a mock of what could be anger.

Kakashi shook his head and apologized, "I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Migoto nodded understandingly. "I'm Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi continued.

Migoto smile grew larger. "Nice to meet you," Migoto stuck out her right hand. Kakashi stared at it for a minute confused by the sudden gesture. Migoto laughed. Her laughter was as musical and beautiful as her voice. "You're supposed to shake it," Migoto teased, her smile growing larger. Kakashi looked down almost embarrassed that he didn't understand sooner. He reached for her hand and returned the handshake. He lifted his eyes to see her face. Her black hair hung smooth around her thin shoulders. And her green eyes shined like emeralds. Kakashi almost didn't notice that he hadn't released her hand. He pulled his hand out of her grip.

"Kakashi," Tsunade's voice demanded his attention. He didn't want to leave Migoto and turned to her to keep talking. Migoto shook one finger back and forth and motioned to go in the hall. She then waved bye and went back under her covers as Kakashi stood up to leave. Kakashi walked to the door and turned around to say good-bye. When he turned he saw that Migoto had already fallen asleep. _She must have been very tired,_ Kakashi considered. He opened the door a foot and slipped through. Kakashi closed the door behind him.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said in attention.

"I'm going to assign you to show the girl around town and make sure she is not a spy or…"

"Her name is Migoto," Kakashi nearly shouted feeling angry that a perfectly nice girl would be considered a spy. Tsunade looked at him questioningly.

"How did you get her to tell you that?" Tsunade said in wonder, "all the staff tried since she woke up to make her say anything"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know."

"Kakashi, since you're the only one to get any information from her, I assign you to find all you can about her." Kakashi partly guess that she was going to assign him to Migoto. "Dismiss!" Tsunade's voice called. Kakashi did a short bow and ran out the door. Kakashi walked the rest of the way home thinking on what to show Migoto and how to make her tell him of herself.

Before he knew it, he was at his door. Absentmindedly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key ring with three keys. Two of the keys were silver and the last was brass. Fumbling to get the brass into the key hole which was a lot more difficult now that he could hardly keep his eyes open. After Kakashi turned the key, the door opened easily to his entrance. Kakashi took off his shoes there and walked forward to his living room. The room was bare besides two black couches and wooden coffee table. Kakashi sighed and pulled off his ANBU gloves and place them on the coffee table. Kakashi then walked through the open door way to his left into the small kitchen. The kitchen was barely large enough to hold the necessary appliances and a small table with three seats. Kakashi walked to the small and opened the cupboard above it and pulled out a small glass. He went to the sink and turned on the faucet. The glass filled with water and Kakashi turned the faucet off. He reached for his mask and slowly lowered it. His mask was hardly past the bridge of his nose when a gruff voice called, "Kakashi why are you so late?" Kakashi pulled up his mask and turned to face his little pug.

"Pakkun, I had to see a new girl at the hospital," Kakashi explained. Kakashi then explained how he found Migoto and their conversation.

"So you finally found a girlfriend," Pakkun joked.

"No she is probably going back to her village when she heals," Kakashi said disappointedly. Kakashi put down the glass in his hand on the counter. He walked back into the living room and walked to his bedroom. The small clock on his dresser read 2:oo. Kakashi laid down on his bed. Pakkun jumped on Kakashi's chest. "Pakkun get off me," Kakashi complained. Pakkun ignored Kakashi's request and kept asking about Migoto. Kakashi frowned and threw Pakkun off his body. Pakkun landed with a thud. He then whined. "Can you let me sleep?" Kakashi asked angrily. Pakkun shrugged his shoulders as Kakashi turned his back to him.


	2. A Whole New World

Light filtered through the window to her right. Migoto opened her eyes. _"Where am I?" _Migoto worried franticly. She looked at the ceiling trying to figure her current location when she heard a voice. "You're finally awake," the voice joked. Migoto jerked up. A familiar face, or mask, was sitting on the chair in her room.

"Kakashi," she said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Is your wrist okay?" Kakashi asked. He was obviously was looking for her hand that was covered by the sheets. Migoto raised her perfectly healed wrist. "Good, I thought… wait! Your wrist should still be broken," Kakashi said.

Migoto looked sheepishly at the bed she laid in. "oh I thought I told you. An animorph heals faster than a regular human."

Nodding Kakashi asked, "Ready to go?" He pushed himself to stand by her bed.

Migoto's heart quickened, but she tried to calmly say, "Where to?" She rotated her body so she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Noticing her tone, Kakashi smiled. Migoto loved how his eye curved when he smiled showing that he did have emotions. "Just around town."

"What?!" Migoto halfway shouted because she didn't hear him.

"I'm going to show you around the village unless you're going back to yours." Flashes of memories played in the back of Migoto's eyes like a horror movie. Memories of houses aflame, the choking taste of smoke, the moment of shock of finding herself alone, and, of course, the evil grin of the one behind this destruction.

"I don't have a village to go back to," Migoto commented bluntly. She could see Kakashi's shocked face. "It was destroyed," She explained. Kakashi took two steps towards the bed and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Migoto could see the concern and sympathy in his eye. "I'm sorry for the horror you have seen," he whispered.

Anger suddenly rushed through Migoto's body. _"He acts likes he knows what it feels to be all alone and lost." _She thought angrily. She retorted, "How can you be sorry for something you didn't do or know anything about!?!" Kakashi's right eye was wide in shock. Migoto instantly felt guilty for snapping at him. He lowered his gaze. Migoto cleared her throat and hated the loud sound that seemed to echo off the walls of the room. "Um... I know it's rude, but I have to ask. How_** old**_ are you?"

Kakashi smiled like he was about to burst in laughter, "How old do I look?" Migoto opened her mouth to answer, but Kakashi cut her off, "I'm twenty-nine even if my grey hair makes me look a lot older." Migoto was about to ask another question, but once again he cut her off, "How old are you... fifteen? And were you a ninja at your old village?"

Migoto got upset at the age he assumed she was. Before she snapped at him she remembered that her brothers always teased her size. That memory caused Migoto to giggle. "First I'm eighteen," she chuckled. She looked at Kakashi for his reaction and almost giggled at the apologetic look on his face. _I should probably tell him that it's okay that he thought I was younger; after all I thought he was twice as old as he really is,_ Migoto decided. "It's okay a lot of people in my own village thought I was fourteen," Migoto smiled. Kakashi nodded but the apologetic face didn't disappear. Kakashi lifted his head as if to say "and my second question?" "Oh and as for your other question: yes I was a ninja," she added. He took in a breath and got up. He turned to face her and stuck his hand out to her.

"Well, let's go," Kakashi exclaimed as he grabbed her hand to pull her off the bed. The contact between his gloved hand and her own bare hand sparked the nerves up and down her arm. Migoto turned away from Kakashi to hide her burning red cheeks. She released his hand quickly. _Why am I feeling like this? _she thought angrily to herself. Kakashi reached the door and held it open for her. She walked by him without looking up. She stopped walking to let him lead the way. They walked side-by- side as they walked out of the hospital.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," two voices called out to Migoto and Kakashi. Migoto glanced Kakashi's direction to see his reaction to the two strangers. Migoto saw a small shudder shake his body. They turned to face the voices. A blonde boy with blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit and a pink-haired girl with light green eyes wearing a pink shirt with tight black shorts walked up to them.

"Who are they?" Migoto whispered so the two teens couldn't hear.

Kakashi leaned toward Migoto. "They're my _**wonderful**_ students," Kakashi sarcastically whispered to Migoto.

"Who's your girlfriend, Kakashi?" asked the yellow- haired boy. Migoto saw his smile that reached ear to ear. Migoto could feel her cheeks burn.

"This is Migoto," Kakashi said. Migoto could tell he was smiling under his mask. "Migoto, this is Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi pointed to the boy then the girl. Migoto scanned each one from head to toe. Naruto smiled and seemed friendly enough. Migoto then looked at Sakura. Sakura frowned upon Migoto. Migoto smiled at her hoping to make her smile, but her gaze didn't lighten. "Hey you two hate to leave but I'm showing Migoto around town and she hasn't eaten all day," Kakashi said at his two students. Kakashi grabbed Migoto's arm. The air around them turned cool and rushed. The air felt like this just for a second and it became normal.

The building in front of them was an open-wall shop. Migoto looked back to see if Naruto and Sakura caught up to them, but they were nowhere in sight. She turned back to look at the shop. There were square pieces of cloth with red symbols covered the open wall. Stools were set in a line in front of a counter. Kakashi released Migoto's arm that he still clutched tightly. He took a couple of steps away from her side and turned to face her. "This is Ichiraku Ramen Shop," Kakashi exclaimed.

"Why are we here?" Migoto questioned.

"Simple," Kakashi responded, "This is a much visited site and you have to eat something." Migoto was suddenly curious about what time it was. She looked up into the sky to guess on what time it was. The sun was directly overhead, so Migoto guessed it was about noon. "Come on, Migoto let's go get something to eat."

_I must have slept late, _Migoto figured. Kakashi walked up to one of the cloths and held one of them up. Migoto bowed head to thank him for his thoughtfulness. Migoto walked through the opening and Kakashi followed behind her. Behind the counter, there was a middle-aged man and a young woman cooking the ramen. The aroma of ginger and other spices made Migoto's mouth water. Her stomach growled at the thought of food.

"What would it be, Kakashi?" The man asked with a ladle in his hand.

"I'm not eating," Kakashi replied. Migoto was somewhat disappointed that she had wanted him to take off his mask. "This is for Migoto," he added pointing at her, "This is her first time here in Konaha and I'm showing her around." The young woman who was walking to a large pot of water stared at Kakashi.

"We'll give her the best ramen we have, won't we?" the man directed to the young women now by the pot of noodles. She nodded and pulled up a couple spoonfuls of noodles and drained the boiling water. She then plopped the noodles into a white ceramic bowl with red symbols around the rim. After that, she poured some broth into the bowl and added some toppings. The man took the bowl from her and placed it on the counter in front of an empty stool. Migoto looked behind her to see Kakashi. He motioned with his head to go ahead and eat. She walked to the empty stool and sat down.

Stem rose from the bowl of ramen. Migoto picked a pair of chopsticks from a tall thin cup with the same design as the bowl. Migoto pulled the small piece of wood apart producing her eating utensils. She held them in her left hand. She grasped several noodles and pulled them toward her mouth. The noodles burned her tongue, but she didn't stop eating. She turned to the right where Kakashi sat. He had pulled a green book out of his pocket. On the cover was a man squatting with thought bubbles around him. The title was Make out Tactics. Migoto took another chopstick load of noodles. Migoto looked back at him and almost laughed at the serious face. He was so focused on the words on the page and mouthed out each of the words. Migoto noticed a movement in front of Kakashi. It was the young women chattering away to an ignoring Kakashi. Migoto shifted her glance back to the bowl in front of him. All that was in the bowl was the broth. She picked up the bowl and drank the liquid. She then replaced the empty bowl onto the counter.

"Let's go," She called out to Kakashi. He closed the book with his right hand and nodded. He led her outside. He grabbed her hand and again the air rushed by them.

Migoto looked around to see where they were at now. In front of them was a huge forest. _Wow even at home the trees were never this tall_, Migoto thought in awe. They could reach the sky. Around the forest there was a chained-linked fence. "What is this place?" Migoto asked Kakashi.

At the sound of her voice Kakashi snapped to attention, turned and said, "This is the forest of death." He slid to the gate that closed the gate. On the gate a chain was tied between the fence and the gate. The chain was held shut with two padlocks. Kakashi opened his hand. A ring of keys hung from his finger. He gripped the two silver keys on the ring and shoved both into the two padlocks. The chain loosened and hung from the gate. Kakashi lifted the gate a little and pushed toward the massive trees.

"Kakashi, why did that lady at the ramen shop keep staring at you?" Migoto asked to stop the awkward silence.

Kakashi turned around to look at her. Migoto looked down to avid his piercing gaze. She looked up from under her eyelashes at his curious gaze. "Why are you wondering? Are you jealous?" He asked suspicious. Migoto shook her head to answer 'no'. "Well, she is one on the few people who have seen my face," he shrugged. He took a couple steps towards the forest and suddenly turned around as if he forgot to tell her something. "By the way, be careful there are many dangerous things in here," He whispered. Migoto nodded to show her understanding and walked into the forest.

Kakashi's footsteps sounded beside her. Kakashi gently tapped her shoulder and whispered, "I don't know why, but it felt like a good idea to bring you here, but if you want to leave, we'll leave." He started to run and past Migoto. Migoto followed as close as was possible. After a couple of minutes Kakashi looked over his shoulder and made a sharp right turn. Migoto mimicked his move. He then jumped high into the air. Migoto stopped running and looked up. Kakashi had landed on a misshapen burnt tree with broken branches scattered around the trunk. He looked down and beckoned Migoto to come up. She sighed and gathered strength to legs. She aimed for the same branch as Kakashi. She landed with a thud.

Migoto balanced on the tree relieved that it could support both of their weights. The branch creaked and crumbled under her. A hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. Kakashi pulled her up. She slammed into his chest. She took a quick step back as she touched Kakashi's Chunin jacket. She collapsed down on the branch. Kakashi followed and sat down beside her. She breathed in the fresh air. _This place is just like home_, Migoto thought. "Kakashi why do you have this forest for?"

"For training the new ANBU recruits," He answered. He closed his eyes as if he was remembering something important. Kakashi deeply exhaled.

Kakashi looked back at Migoto. "Is everyone allowed in here?" She asked.

Kakashi redirected his gaze to the ground below them and partly smiled. "That's an interesting question almost like one a spy would ask. His right eye rolled toward Migoto slightly to see her reaction.

"I just.. .Um… I was wondering because …my home village was mostly forest. I just want to know if I stay here if I get to see it," Migoto stuttered.

"I was joking about the whole spy thing. Well, actually this is off limits for anyone not in the ANBU," Kakashi chuckled. He kept his eyes from meeting hers.

"Are you in the ANBU?" Migoto asked hoping that she didn't sound like she was interrogating him. Kakashi twitched beside her. He shook his head. Confused, Migoto asked, "Why do you have a key?"

Kakashi deeply inhaled. "I was once in the ANBU before my comrades died following my orders." Migoto placed her hand on his arm hoping that somehow that gesture could show her sympathy and understanding. Kakashi partly smiled. He stood up without saying a word. Kakashi then jumped down branch by branch. Migoto followed his exact movements not wanting another fall.

Kakashi landed on the ground and turned for Migoto. The ground was hard and the leaves on the floor crunched at Migoto's landing. Kakashi walked slowly back to the gate with Migoto following at his heels. Migoto walked through the gate wanting to turn around and live in the peaceful forest. Kakashi turned and quickly lock the gate back up. Kakashi reached for Migoto's hand and roughly grasped it. The air just like at the ramen shop and the street seemed to rush around them.

The place they were at was a massive cliff face. There were five faces carved into the cliff face. "These are all the leaders or Hokages that Konaha has had," Kakashi explained before Migoto asked. Kakashi then talked about the village during each of the Hokage's reign. He walked from one to the other at the time he explained what they had done. Migoto followed him close behind. Kakashi stopped at the fourth carving. She strolled under the spiked-haired man's face.

"Who's this?" Migoto asked wishing that Kakashi would talk to her.

After a long pause, Kakashi answered, "My sensei" He looked at his feet and added, "He was like a father to me."

"What happened to your real father?" Migoto blurted before she could stop herself. _Drat, I was hoping to get to know more about him without upsetting him._

Kakashi looked at her and shrugged, "Maybe I will tell you later." He looked away and walked toward a round red building not too far. He stood at the front door. "This is where the Hokage lives," said in unseen pain. Kakashi turned to the lowering sun. He ran unstopping into a small group of trees.

He reached a clearing. Migoto puffed from the long run with her hands on her knees. She straightened her back and saw Kakashi standing at the only structure in the clearing – a black diamond shaped stone. She walked slowly and silently to it. She looked at the smooth, black surface and noticed that the stone had many names carved into it. She turned to Kakashi. He had his head bent and looked very depressed. _I shouldn't upset him anymore_, She thought and started to read the caption on the bottom of the stone. It read "For the brave individuals who lost their lives protecting our way of life."Migoto followed Kakashi's unblinking gaze to three names- Obito Uchiha, Rin Tomodachi**,** and Minato Namikaze. _I hate to bug him, but I need to know what's wrong with him and what happened to these people_, Migoto argued. She took in a big breath. "Kakashi," Migoto squeaked. Kakashi groaned. "What happened to them?" Migoto said; her voice barely a whispered.

"Who?" Kakashi replied. He looked her in the eyes for the first time today. His uncovered eye was a cool blue grey. She could feel her heart beating fast against her chest.

"Them," she answered quickly pointing to the names.

"Oh, that's a long story." Kakashi looked at something behind her. His eyes conveyed deep unhealed pain.

"I know that you need to find out as much information about me. So, I will tell you about my past if you tell me yours." She sat down ready to hear Kakashi's story. Kakashi chuckled. The sound was the best thing she had heard in a long time.


	3. Regreting the Past

The sky was dark and cloudy. It was late afternoon. A young Kakashi came running to the outskirts of Konaha. A house came into his view. The house was plain white with a grey roof. Kakashi reached for the front door. He threw the door open. "Dad," Kakashi yelled to the empty house. He pulled off his shoes and left them by the door. A spiked grey haired man came from nowhere. Kakashi smiled, "Hey dad, guess what I'm taking the Chunin exam in two more weeks!" Kakashi's dad grabbed Kakashi by his waist and flung him over his shoulder. Both grey haired ninjas laughed and Kakashi's dad put Kakashi back on his feet.

"I'm going on a mission today and be gone for a week at most," Kakashi's dad said. Kakashi nodded. Kakashi was just so excited about becoming a Chunin in less than a month that he didn't care if his dad left- as long as if he came back to see him in his new Chunin jacket. Kakashi's dad placed his hand on Kakashi's head and ruffled Kakashi's hair. Kakashi angrily replaced his hair in correct position. Kakashi's dad laughed. A knock sounded at the partly opened door. "Kakashi, you didn't close the door," his father scorned jokingly. His father walked to his team who were on the other side of the door.

Kakashi watched his father's grey ponytail fade into the green of the forest surrounding the house. He smiled and turned to the empty house. "Pakkun," called hoping the puppy would bring the other puppies with him. A small pug walked toward him with six other puppies. Kakashi scratched each dogs' ears. "I'm watching you for the next week, okay?" Kakashi said to the dogs. Each barked their response.

The week had passed quickly. "Your dad should be here soon," Pakkun said in his new taught language. Kakashi nodded proud that he had taught all the dogs to speak. He shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently. Kakashi saw the light grey against the green. He ran as fast as he could to the shape he knew as his dad. Kakashi got close enough to see the expression on his father's face. He stopped shocked that a frown was on his father's face instead of the usual smile.

The next day Kakashi decided to leave his dad alone and walked with Pakkun in the town center. By the ramen shop there was a group of his fellow Genin. Kakashi ran up to them as he neared them he could hear parts of their conversation. "I heard that because of him Konaha will lose a lot of money and some ninja will have to be fired," one said. Kakashi got closer wanting to be part of the conversation, but as soon as they saw Kakashi they stopped talking and left.

Kakashi walked in the green forest to his house. His hand reached the doorknob when he heard voices inside. Kakashi stepped back and hid under the window to the left of the door. "I'm sorry, I'll repay as much money as I can for the mission that I failed," Kakashi recognized his father's voice apologize.

"You know that you caused your family's disgrace for putting the completion of the mission second, White Fang," an unfamiliar voice said.

"I was saving my friends," Kakashi's dad argued.

Kakashi crawled away from the window and yelled, "Dad, I'm here." Kakashi slammed the door open to his dad standing alone. _At least my dad won't have to listen to that guy's evil comments_, Kakashi reassured himself that he had helped his father. "Dad my test is tomorrow," Kakashi tried to make his father's frown to a smile and failed.

Kakashi was brought back to the present by a soft sound. He turned to Migoto. Her beautiful bright green eyes were filled of tears. _Did the death of her family finally sink in?_ Kakashi wondered looking at the painful expression on her face. "Keep going," her chocked voice said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Kakashi was coming home with his Chunin jacket in hand. "Dad, look what I got," Kakashi yelled through the forest to his front door. It was slightly open and Kakashi slipped through. In front of Kakashi was his dad in a pool of blood. Kakashi's breath caught in his chest and he reached into his pocket for a kunai. _It must be an attack; the ninjas might still be here, _Kakashi worried. A small movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to it. The movement was a note blowing in an invisible breeze. The note was held down by a salt shaker and several paper bills. Kakashi held the note in his trembling hands. It read:

Dear Kakashi,

I'm sorry, son but I can no longer live with this dishonor. The money on this note is for the Hokage. I owe at least twice this much for the mission I failed protecting my comrades. Please give this to the Hokage. And please, please remember to allows follow the rules.

Love, Dad

Bitter tears burned Kakashi's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. "If it's the last thing I do I will never break the rules no matter the cost, I promise, Dad," He whispered.

.................................................................................................................................................

"But you don't seem that cold. You look like you would do whatever it takes to protect the ones you care about," Migoto voice broke Kakashi's concentration. He looked at her. Her eyes were clear from any tears.

"You're right that I would risk my life for the people I care for. The reason I changed was another person who I lost," Kakashi explained. _I can't believe that she has me telling her this story I've never told anyone. What's with this girl,_ Kakashi thought.

.............................................................................................................................................

It was sunny day. Kakashi looked at the two people waiting with him. The girl was Rin. She was a medical ninja with purple- pink hair. He turned to his teacher; he had blonde spiked hair. Leaves crunched from behind Kakashi. He turned around to see a young boy with jet black hair with a pair of goggles around his head run to reach the group. "About time you showed up, Obito," Kakashi said coldly. Obito started yelling at him. _I wonder when he would grow up,_ Kakashi wondered not listening to the excuse that Obito was giving him. "A ninja shouldn't make excuses, but should take responsibility for his actions, especially an Uchiha," Kakashi pointed out. Obito's face looked shocked and he yelled with a loud voice.

"Boys, must you fight everyday even on a day of great importance for Kakashi?" Kakashi's teacher finally interrupted. The blonde man grinned, "Which reminds me." He reached into his back pocket and held out an oddly-shaped kunai. "This is your gift. Only use in an emergency," Kakashi's blue-eyed teacher added. Kakashi thanked him.

"Here Kakashi," said Rin, "Since I know you don't like extra baggage I got you something that you will use often, a medical kit." Kakashi looked at the white box in her hands and snatched it out of her hands. Kakashi turned to Obito and held hid hand out. Obito crossed his arms across his chest.

"Obito, it's nice to give your teammates gifts when they accomplished something as big as becoming a Jônin," the blonde man said. "Okay, enough goofing off," He turned around to the rest of the team, "You three have a mission tomorrow that is very important to the safety of Konaha."

The next morning, Kakashi's team was in a circle debriefing the upcoming mission. "So, Kakashi you're in charge because I'm going to another danger area that the enemy might go to," The teacher's eyes raked each member. There was a crackling sound in the forest that surrounded them. Each ninja jumped and place their backs together. A ninja jumped out of the trees in front of Rin.

_I will show Obito a true ninja,_ Kakashi smirked. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, "Chiodori!" He lunged forward aiming his electrified right hand at the enemy ninja. Kakashi stopped but couldn't find his enemy. Kakashi turned around and saw his teacher tying the ninja to a tree.

"Kakashi, I forbid you to ever use that technique," The blonde ninja said. Kakashi was shocked and opened his mouth to ask why. "I forbid this technique because going the speed you need to attack you causes tunnel vision and gives your enemy a chance to counterattack," He said then turned to the other two to add, "be careful when I'm gone."

The three children trudged through the knee-high grass trying to find the enemy base camp. Kakashi was first followed by Obito and after Obito was Rin. "Kakashi, Obito, HELP ME!" Rin's voice screamed from the end of the line. They turned to see another ninja from the rock village holding Rin around the wrist and disappeared. Kakashi turned back the direction the team was going and kept walking.

"Aren't you going to stop him!?" Obito's frantic voice yelled, "we can finish the mission later, but she needs our help now."

Kakashi turned to face Obito and replied coldly, "The first rule of being a ninja is to always complete the mission." Obito looked confused so Kakashi continued, "Those who break the rules are trash, and I'm not becoming trash."

"True those who break the rules are trash but the ones who abandon their friends are worst than trash," Obito objected. Before Kakashi could respond, Obito added, "I always thought the White Fang was a hero." With that last statement, Obito ran off. Kakashi stood frozen feeling the reopened wounds of his father's death.

_I'm I wrong could I be about loyalty to my friends and following the rules?_ Kakashi wondered, _Should I save Rin like my father would do or should I keep my promise to him?._Kakashi sighed,_ I know what is the right thing to do is._ Kakashi ran to catch up to Obito. Kakashi thought about his choice until he could see Obito and jumped onto a branch on a tree. Kakashi saw Obito cornered by a rock ninja. Kakashi jumped off his branch. As Kakashi was sailing down, He reached behind his back and pulled out his dad's dagger- like sword. Kakashi swiped at the enemy cutting the ninja's arm. The ninja held his arm as he fell off the tree.

"Kakashi, you came," Obito puffed, "Thanks."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Let's save Rin." Obito faced Kakashi and nodded. The air behind Obito faded into a silhouette of the enemy ninja. The ninja held out a blade ready to slice Obito. "Obito," Kakashi yelled. Obito turned to face his enemy as Kakashi pushed him aside. Kakashi felt the cool blade cut it bloody path across his left eye. Obito stood shocked behind Kakashi. Kakashi collapsed to his knees holding his bleeding eye in pain. All Kakashi could see was the red of his blood oozeing around his fingers.

"Kakashi how's your eye," Obito said concerned. Obito pulled Kakashi up with his right hand. Kakashi saw the crumpled body of the ninja against the trunk of the tree. Kakashi turned to face Obito's face. Obito's eye was not black like their normally were, but the red of a Sharingan.

"My eye's shot," Kakashi said pulling his bloody left hand from his face. His vision was split in half. Kakashi reached his back pocket and pulled out a bandage roll. He began wrapping his head to cover his injured eye. Kakashi got to his feet and followed Obito to the cave on the forest floor that Kakashi assumed Rin was in. They reached the entrance and saw Rin tied to a chair at the end. They ran to her. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and immediately started cutting her bounds. Rin got up and hugged each of the boys. "Hurry before we get caught," Kakashi whispered urgently. All three turned to face the ninja that took Rin. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him, Kakashi said gripping the kunai in his hand tighter, "Obito, get Rin out." Obito nodded as Rin hooked arms with him and ran to the entrance. Kakashi knocked the ninja out and followed Obito who was halfway to the entrance.

"Kakashi, the third member of the team is here," Obito shouted with a buff ninja standing in front of him. The ninja smirked and formed many handsigns. Rin punched the ninja in the middle of his technique. The ninja collapsed against the wall of the cave. The roof of the cave started to crumble. Kakashi's team ran toward the entrance. Kakashi heard a rumble above his head followed by the weight of a small rock on the left side of his head. Kakashi fell on all fours. The rumbling noise continued above his head. _I can't believe it I'm going to see my parents in just a few minutes_, Kakashi thought relieved.

Obito ran behind Kakashi and kicked Kakashi from behind. Kakashi rolled and watched in horror as a huge rock landed on Obito. Kakashi bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming. "Obito," Rin sobbed beside Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Rin's arm and rushed to their friend's side. Obito's right side was pinned by the rock. Blood was streaming down his mouth.

"Kakashi… I.. never did… give you a… gift," Obito chocked.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said his voice about to break with tears.

Obito shook his head, "Take… my…Sharingan._" He's so stubborn; I won't win this argument and we don't have much time until the cave collapses_, Kakashi submitted. Kakashi nodded. Both boys looked at Rin. She sighed.

"Kakashi you need to open your eye," Rin ordered. Kakashi unraveled the bandage and pried open his left eye. He could hear and see Rin's shock. She pulled on a latex glove and reached for his injured eye. Kakashi could feel Rin's long thin fingers wrap around his eye. Kakashi saw the disgust in her face as she gently pulled the eye out. Rin then crawled to Obito and repeated the process. She came back to Kakashi. She dried the blood that coated Kakashi's left eye socket and placed Obito's eye in. She then placed her hand over his eye. Kakashi could feel the eye connecting to his eye socket. She removed her hand. Kakashi became dizzy with his new sight. The left side of his vision was sharper and clearer than his right side.

"Kakashi, promise me you will protect Rin," Obito's voice was barely a whisper. Kakashi realized that the left side of his face was wet. He expected it was blood, when he wiped it he realized that it was tears.

"I'll promise to protect her even if it takes my life," Kakashi whispered to Obito as he pulled Rin to the entrance just before the cave collapsed. They sat by the rubble for the rest of the day; each crying and holding each other. Kakashi pulled Rin and himself off the ground and walked to the village. As they neared the village, Kakashi could hear the cheers of older ninja. _How am I going to tell sensei?_ Kakashi wondered as he walked to his blonde teacher. Kakashi took a deep breath and a scream sounded in the forest surrounding the village. Kakashi turned to the sound and saw a huge fox.

The fox was red like a flame and had nine tails that whipped the air. All three ran out of the village and to the large fox. The battle was a mess; half of the ninja in Konaha were there. All were running to the fox and swatted aside by a tail or paw. "Kakashi, Rin distract it while I get ready," Kakashi's teacher whispered to them. Both agreed readily. They rushed to the monster. Kakashi pulled out his father's blade and Rin beside him made several handsigns. Kakashi swung his blade; it caught the monster's flesh. A paw swiped Kakashi to the ground by a tree. There were long, deep cuts along his right side from his chest to hips. Rin reached the monster with her hands lined with blue sharp charka. She had cut the fox many times till the beast brought its paw toward her. Rin turned to Kakashi with a fearful expression. Kakashi tried to lift himself off the tree, but the pain in his side was too much. There was a sickening crunch as the paw crushed it target.

"Rin," Kakashi yelled out and his side ached. How could I break my promise to Obito so quickly? Kakashi thought. Kakashi pulled his unusually heavy body of the ground. Blood escaped his lips staining his mask. Kakashi grasped his right wrist and winced in pain, "Chidori." Dizzy with loss of blood and lack of chakra, only anger powered Kakashi's longing to kill the beast. Kakashi took aim for the thing's chest and rushed to it. The beast's paws and tails tried to stop him, but Kakashi's new sharingan saw them and he dodged them. He passed Rin's shattered body in a pool of blood. The sight pushed Kakashi forward avoiding the massive blood loss and pain on his right side. His right hand struck soft fur. He felt sudden glee at the pain he had cause the beast. Kakashi spotted a movement in the corner of his left eye.

Kakashi ducked and the paw passed over him and he plunged his right hand deeper into its chest. One of the creature's tails whacked him square in the chest. The blow knocked the air out of his lungs. Lightheaded, Kakashi landed on his side at the same place as before. Kakashi could hear the monster's cries even as his vision blurred. He heard a pair of feet land on the ground in front of him and heard his teacher's voice.

"Kakashi, hold this for me," Kakashi's teacher said hurriedly with unseen pain. A small weight was placed in Kakashi's arms. His teacher muttered something before he blacked out.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open. He was staring at a plain white ceiling. _It was a dream, _he thought hopefully but doubtingly. Kakashi sat up and a burning lance of pain shot up his right side of his body. He dropped his torso back to the bed. _Well, sensei will come to visit me, _Kakashi hoped. The nurse came in and Kakashi asked about his teacher. The nurse informed Kakashi that his teacher had gave his life to seal the nine-tailed fox into his son, Naruto. Kakashi remembered the small weight placed in his arms. _It must have been Naruto_, Kakashi thought each of the nurse's words sinking in.

......................................................................................................

"That's when I decided I would act like a second father to Naruto, even if it doesn't show," Kakashi said. He felt something lightly brush the metal back of his gloved hand. He turned to see Migoto's hand move away from his own. He turned up his hand and she held it. Kakashi looked at his hand intertwined with her pale one. He changed his gaze to her eyes that held a sympathetic and understanding look. He smiled and said, "You're next." Migoto gave a fake smile. Kakashi stared at her angelic face wondering what she was thinking about. She lowered her head and inhaled to speak.


	4. Nightmare

A seven year old Migoto ran through that woods a dagger in hand. She saw her house. The house was white with green shutters. Migoto opened the chestnut door and into her father's arms. He was tall with broad shoulders. His olive green hair blocked his golden yellow eyes. His hand brushed the gold platted sword at his side as he wrapped his large arms around her thin waist. "Daddy," she chirped, "I'm getting my full length sword tomorrow." _Finally I will become a full fledged ninja,_ she cheered to herself.

"Remember, that to be the best, your sword has to big both big and decorated," her father's course voice said. Migoto's smile lowered. A pair of footsteps voiced themselves behind Migoto. Migoto pivoted to face her mother. Migoto's mother was small and thin. She had the same emerald green eyes and jet black hair.

"Migoto, I'm so proud of you," Migoto's mother's musical voice sang. She reached her arms to engulf her daughter and husband. Migoto calmed,_ at least one of her parents she could please. _



"Migoto, hate to be impatient, but how does this relate to the destruction of your village?" Kakashi asked. Migoto had forgot that he was there. She moved her eyes to look at his feet still not wanting to look Kakashi in the eyes.

"Don't worry I'm trying to hurry through the basics first," Migoto squeaked.

"Before you restart, can you explain your Kekkei Genkai," Kakashi asked, "like what benefits come from it speed, strength, intelligence, or heighten senses?"

"Well, it's different for each animorph like I have every ability that every snake has like a good sense of smell, but an eagle animorph has great eyesight that I don't have ."

" So if I want to find out what power you have, I have to study?" Kakashi thought out loud.

Migoto nodded, _I shouldn't have told him that even if it was a small tidbit of information. _"Yes, every animorph has promised to keep this a secret from those who are normal." Kakashi agreed and Migoto started again.



The next afternoon, Migoto sprinted through the woods around her house. She held her new clean steel sword. She jumped on the wooden patio and kicked open the door. Migoto was grinning ear to ear. Migoto ran to her parent's room. The walls were a light sky blue. It was comforting and it made Migoto feel at home. Migoto's father's back was facing Migoto. He was squatting beside the queen-sized bed. Migoto still smiled until she saw what was in front of him. Her mother's crumpled body laid by his feet. Her dad's golden yellow eyes bore two invisible holes in Migoto's body. Migoto looked at her feet as the room spun around her. Her father pushed himself and walked toward her. He clutched Migoto's arm hard. Migoto tried to break free, but his grip stayed strong. She hissed her angry and sorrow suddenly his grip loosened. Migoto slid toward her mother. The front of her mother's sky blue blouse was stained a dark crimson. Migoto fell to her knees and covered her face. Tears rolled down her face and plopped to the floor. Migoto heard her father's footsteps fade as he left the room. Migoto knelt there as memories of her mother ran across her mind.

That night was restless. In the morning, Migoto dressed in a black spaghetti-strap dress with dark green trimming. The hem touched her midknee. She walked to the cemetery. The cemetery was a clearing the forest that embraced the village. The ground of the clearing was covered with marble tombstones. Some held a bouquet of flower in a vase at the base. Others had wreaths or balloons. Migoto dragged her feet to the pile of dirt beside a rectangular hole. A lump clogged her throat. She tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't disappear. Migoto could now see a crowd of people in black gathered around a polished wooden box. Migoto joined the crowd and looked for her father. _Where is he? He should be here, _Migoto wondered. She looked for five minutes before she gave up.

One by one people placed a flower on the coffin. Migoto held a lily in her hands. The person in front of her was an old man with long brown hair. Migoto took a step and turned to face the smooth wooden box. She slowly lowered her left hand with her fingers wrapped around the flower. Her fingers loosened and the flower landed on the coffin. She felt sick. Migoto wanted just to curl up and make the world around her disappear. Migoto blinked away the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Four men grabbed each of the four corners and lowered the coffin into the ground. Each then snatched a shovel and started shoveling dirt into the grave. Migoto's lungs tightened making it hard to breathe. Each shovelful of dirt landed with a sickening thump on the wooden coffin. The hole filled slowly with dirt. The crowd of people slowly vanished. Migoto stood by the fresh pile of dirt. She wrapped one arm around her stomach feeling sick to her stomach.



"Did your mother gave you that interesting necklace," Kakashi asked his voice shocking Migoto. She realized that she had let go of his hand and was stroking the pendant on her necklace.

" Yeah, She gave it to me when she saved me from the Kiru Sona Orm," Migoto answered.

"The what?" Kakashi asked.

Migoto took a deep breath. "It is a horrible ritual where they kill those who can turned into any reptilian animal, especially snakes," she sighed.

"How did she save you?"

" I was tied to a stake with a pile of wood at my feet. The judge held a torch and lit the pile. My mother could turn into a powerful bird and had fire natured chakra. She flew down covered in flames. She looked just like a phoenix. She turned back and took me off. Then she somehow was able to convince the animorph council to let me live,"

Kakashi said, "go ahead and finish your story" Migoto looked at him in his eyes. The blue-grey of his eyes calmed her heart enough to finished her story.

"This part takes place about five years after my mother died."



Migoto stood in a wooden-floored room with mustard colored walls. Five windows were on the wall she faced each with cream curtains. Migoto flicked a forked tongue between her fanged canines. At first glance Migoto might seemed very human, but she had few reptilian characteristics. When her tongue returned to her mouth, Migoto looked around at the other animorph around her. The closest to her was an old man around his fifties by the name of Sachem. He was the same old man from Migoto's mother's funeral. His long brown hair was tied back the base of his head. He stood in front of his adopted sons. The four boys behind him were quadruplets each with different personality and looks. The boys names from oldest to youngest were Arrou, Puru, Zakyou, and Akai.

Migoto focused her attention on the argument going on between Sachem and Kenzoku who cared for all the orphans. The thought of being considered an orphan made Migoto mad. _They don't know if my father is dead, and they shouldn't treat me like an orphan, _Migoto thought angrily. Sachem was arguing to adopt Migoto as his own daughter. _They don't even give me a voice in the matter. Many snakes grow up alone and why do they care? I've been living on my own for five years and I can live on my own,_ Migoto wanted to scream.

Migoto turned her glare to the four boys behind their "father". Her slitted pupils scanned them up and down and her forked tongue tasted the air. Puru twitched closing his violet eyes. Puru had midnight blue almost black hair with intelligent violet eyes that seem to see everything. He was a head taller than Migoto and was very smart. _I'll scare him maybe than people would leave me alone,_ Migoto thought. Migoto smiled her smile framed with fang-like canines. Puru turned to Arrou making his dark hair that framed his face fall in front of his eyes.

Arrou looked at his brother disappointedly. Arrou was a couple inches taller than Puru and was the oldest of the four boys. Arrou had the same midnight blue hair as Puru, but Arrou had sky blue eyes. Arrou looked at his father with admiration. Arrou was obedient and followed all the ridiculous rules that the animorphs made. Migoto released a low hiss to frighten him. Arrou looked at her, but rolled his eyes unimpressed.

Migoto turned her attention to the two remaining boys. Zakyou and Akai were wrestling each other. Akai held down Zakyou to the floor. Zakyou like his two other brothers had midnight blue hair. He looked up at Migoto with his yellow-orange eyes that held a flame burning brightly. Zakyou was shorter than Puru but still taller than Migoto. Zakyou was the youngest and the most annoying ninja in the village.

Akai who was now being held down by Zakyou looked different than his brothers. Akai had crimson red hair with brown eyes. Akai was determined to anger his brothers and was as tall as Arrou. Migoto hissed louder suddenly angry at the loneness that she started to feel. All four boys looked at her. Migoto tighten her grip on her sword. Migoto yanked her sword out of its sheath on her hip. She pointed the blade at the four of them. All but Arrou looked surprised. _I'm going to make him scream_, Migoto thought rushing toward the calm Arrou. _If I hurt one of his precious sons, Sachem will never adopt me, _Migoto figured. Migoto's sword met Arrou's with a clash. Migoto smiled and jumped backwards with a flip. She landed softly on both her feet and ran forward to attack again. Before she was halfway to Arrou, someone grabbed her shoulders. Migoto lifted her sword to attempt to slice off the arm of her captor. The person's hand knocked her sword out of her hands as he spun her around to face him. The sword clattered as it slid out of reach.

Migoto spun to face Sachem. His old blue eyes seemed to see right through her. "Migoto, you need to remain completely human," His voice whispered. Migoto nodded and against her will calmed down. She felt her fangs kaleidoscope in. Migoto's pupils widen and her tongue thickened. Sachem patted Migoto on the back and walked out of the room. Migoto followed with her head down. Her four new brothers ran ahead.

The house they came up to looked like a large hallway wrapped around a courtyard. The outside walls were light green with a dark green roof. The boys formed two rows in front of the door and waved their arms toward the door. Puru opened the door and the three others ran in. "You'll get used to them," Sachem chuckled. He too disappeared into the house. Migoto walked down the hall to find an empty room to claim as hers. She found a teal room with a light brown carpet. Migoto ran out of the house and to her old house. In her old room, there were two cardboard boxes. She lifted both and ran back. She kicked the door to her new room open and dropped the two boxes on the floor.

She opened the top box and pulled everything out until she found a paint pallet and paints. She dipped one of the brushes into a cup of rose pink paint. She then focused on her blank teal wall. The brush in her hand created smooth strokes and soon she had a branch of a blossoming cherry tree on her wall. Migoto turned to get more paint and saw her four brothers painting a full groove of cherry trees. Puru stood there with the tip of the brush on the wall, but when he saw Migoto looking at him, he took a step back. She walked up to him. She could sense that he was apprehensive of her. She place her hand gently on his shoulder and heard him sigh in relief. Arrou had just finished his tree and dropped his paintbrush. Zakyou and Akai were throwing unused paintbrushes at each other. Arrou yelled at them to get the bed. They ran off arguing and came back grunting with the bed in their arms. They lowered it under the branch that Migoto had painted. "You've got to see the courtyard," Zakyou said his eyes glowing. The other boys nodded in agreement.

The courtyard was lined by a wooden porch that the interior of the house. Five feet from the wooden railing cherry trees lined the interior garden. The garden was filled with a variety of flowers. "Migoto, I need to talk to you," Sachem's voice called from his room across the garden. Migoto opened the sliding door and closed it behind her. She knelt in front of the low table in front of Sachem. His blue eyes looked sympathetic and compassionate. "There is something I need to tell you," he started. Migoto felt her stomach knot. Sachem continued, "I knew her father very well and I have to say I believe that he killed your mother and tried to kill you."

"liar," Migoto outburst, "He loved my mother and me he would never do anything to harm us!"

"Migoto, please listen," Sachem tried to restart.

"No," Migoto hissed bearing her fangs.

Sachem continued to explain, "yes, he did love your mother, but he hated to break the rules," Migoto calmed enough to show a puzzled look. "Don't you understand? A reptilian animorph is absolutely forbidden to live," He said , "he was the one who issued the Kira Sona Orm and was furious that your mother had stop it."

"why..why does everyone hates me?" Migoto sobbed.

Startled by her sudden emotion, Sachem answered, " Because a long time ago before I was even born, there a civil war among our people. A war against the mammalian and reptilian animorphs."

"What happened to the reptiles?" Migoto asked, "why are they the evil ones?"

"They were the ones who wanted to join one of the great five shinobi villages and the council was split in half because the mammals wanted to keep the animorphs a superior race," Sachem answered, "After the war all the reptiles were killed and the council decided that any reptile born would be killed." Migoto looked at the floor trying to organize her emotions.

"Then because she helped me, my father killed her," Migoto mumbled.

"Like I said that is what I believe," Sachem said reaching over the table to put a fatherly hand on her shoulder. Migoto stood and bowed lowly. She opened the sliding door and walked back to the courtyard.

……………………………….

The sky was clear and bright. Migoto had just turned eighteen. Puru, Arrou, Zakyou, and Akai ran stride for stride beside her. All five of them grinning ear to ear. They had just training and now felt energized. Migoto laughed suddenly remembering the five cold years when she was all alone, but relieved that she finally had the family that she wanted. A bitter smell burned Migoto's nostrils. "There's a fire somewhere," Migoto said shocked to her brothers. Each had a face of concern. They quickened their pace. They changed their direction to head to their house.

Akai flung the front door wide open. On the opposite side, seven weapons were resting on hooks. Arrou grabbed two swords off the hooks. The swords were made of some black metal that looked deadly. Carved on the swords' smooth surface were leaves with a red ribbon tied to each hilt. The ribbons were about the same color as the blood that ran through every animorph's veins.

Puru grabbed a unique weapon that was a pole with two blades on either end. The blades on his double bladed weapon were made of some metal that when the sunlight hit the blade it glowed a pale lavender. The handle was wrapped with golden cloth. Puru spun it expertly in his hands.

Akai grabbed two thick leather straps. He tied each to his wrist. Three bloodstained blades shot out of the band around his wrists.

Zakyou grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows. The bow had two hidden blades that appeared when Zakyou released charka. Zakyou strapped both the bow and quiver to his back.

Migoto tied her own sword around her hip. Her sword had a diamond edge that could cut through anything which balance her lack of physical strength. looked at Arrou for further instruction. "We have to hurry," Arrou's voice sounded grave, "Migoto you're going to lead the way till we get to the fire than Akai and Zakyou will lead." Each of the boys nodded.

The trees around Migoto whirled around. The smell of the burning fire pushed Migoto forward. The smell choked her and she sunk back into her fully human form. "Wow," Zakyou whistled watching flames consume the town center. Migoto turned to find Arrou to take charge. Arrou pulled his two black blades from their sheaths that crisscrossed across his back. Arrou nudged Akai and Zakyou forward and the group pushed forward. Migoto watched Arrou's, Akai's, and Zayou's backs their short spiked hair swished back and forth and the same feeling of dread hit her in her stomach. She looked to her right and Puru's long, dark blue hair flow back. The worried feeling gnawed at her insides.

The heat of the flames that whipped on either side of Migoto's family choked the air from her lungs. The boys in front of her grew faded through the heavy smoke. She saw a red flash turn left to an empty alley. _Akai found something, _She thought hopefully and followed him. The alley was clear of smoke. Migoto's other brothers were beside her shocked at the sight in front of them. Akai was bent over clutching his stomach. Standing over him was a broad shouldered man with olive green hair and golden eyes hungry for blood. "Dad?!!," Migoto called to the man. The man looked up at Migoto and grinned his smile framed with long thin fangs. Migoto's dad brought his sword that hovered over Akai's neck. Crimson blood showered the flaming floor with a sizzle. Migoto grabbed her quaking stomach.

"Akai!!" Zakyou yelled firing two arrows. The man jumped with a flip. His sword was forward ready to slice Zakyou in half. Arrou stepped in front of his trembling younger brother. Both swords clashed. Zakyou step around Arrou and fired two more arrows.

"Puru, Migoto, get help from the village to the east," Arrou ordered with his eyes still focused on the man's deadly sword. Puru nodded and hooked his arm with Migoto's. Migoto stared at the frozen look in Akai's cold eyes. She looked at the fight between her brothers and father. Migoto place one foot in front of the other and followed Puru's pulling demands. They ran through the flames trying to escape the village as fast as possible.

A scream sounded behind them. Migoto turned her head. Two figures flew out of the alley. Zakyou twisted in the air trying to land on his feet landed with a crack. Arrou next to him landed square on both feet and knelt to lift his brother. A small object flew at both boys. Arrou held up his sword and the object bounced off harmlessly. Migoto's father jumped his sword slashing Zakyou across from his right shoulder to left hip. Zakyou's torso slid off his hips landing into the flames on the ground. Migoto's father then turned his attention to Arrou. Arrou turned and ran toward Migoto and Puru. Migoto hadn't noticed that Puru had stop pulling her until he yanked her to run. Migoto heard Arrou's heavy footsteps and heavy breathing beside her. The air cleared as they reached the edge of the village.

"Where's Arrou?" Puru asked worriedly. Migoto turned back to the village. Puru turned with her. Arrou clutched his right shoulder with his left hand. Blood dripped around his fingers. Migoto looked at the ground by his feet and saw an arm laying on the ground a black sword still in its grasp. The horrid green haired man holding his sword dripping in animorph crimson blood. The man thrust the sword through Arrou's chest in an upward angle. A familiar gold plated sword stuck out of Arrou's upper back. Puru spun Migoto around and said in a shaking voice, "It's okay, we can still save the village." Just over Puru's voice Migoto heard a creaking sound. A large branch knocked Migoto from Puru's grasp. The branch pushed Migoto to a tree crushing her torso. Her ribs emitted a sickening cracking sound. Migoto tried to push off the heavy branch that pinned her down. With several hard pushes it rolled off slowly.

Migoto jumped to her feet only to feeling a piercing pain sting her side. Migoto bit her tongue to keep from screaming and looked for Puru. She found Puru cowering against a tree with her father ready to decapitate him. Migoto turned to avoid the sight that would follow, she still heard Puru's scream as her father's blade touched his neck. Migoto bit her tongue not only to stop her cries but also her tears. _I'm alone again_, she thought hopelessly as she ran blindly not caring where she was going. The sound of racing footsteps followed her. _I need to stop him_, she thought nervously. She grabbed sword and threw it back. The footsteps stopped. A sharp stabbing pain shot up her left leg. Migoto looked down and saw a kunai blade pierced her leg. She ripped it out and threw it back where it came from. She ran faster not giving her leg to heal. The loss of blood internal and external made her vision fuzzy. She rubbed her eyes. Her hands came back wet with tears. Migoto ran for what seemed for hours until her legs started to crumple underneath her. She looked at the clearing that she had wandered into and found a tree to lean by. She lifted her nose to smell the air. Her diluted senses could sense a man somewhere in the trees. _Please let it be my dad so he can put him out of my misery, _Migoto thought as she tried to lower herself to the ground slowly. She twisted her face in pain and fell to the ground as the world around her faded to black.


	5. First Impressions

Migoto released Kakashi's hand. Kakashi was surprised at her reaction. He stared at his lonely hand and glanced back at the depressed Migoto. She held her knees to her chest. _What can I do to make her feel better; she looks so depressed, _Kakashi thought. He remember the feeling he had when he realized that everyone he cared about was dead. _I hated that feeling I nearly killed myself to stop that pain. I need to let her know I care for her_, he thought feeling a pain in the center of his chest as he looked at Migoto's downcast eyes. Migoto's body shivered and Kakashi got an idea. _I could let her borrow my Chunin jacket because she seems cold. _He stood up shaking nervously, _hopefully she won't take it the wrong way. _He walked behind her. He grabbed the zipper of his Chunin jacket and unzipped it. He then draped it over Migoto's shoulders. Migoto looked up at Kakashi. He took a step back and held out his hand. Migoto took it. Kakashi lifted her to her feet. Kakashi pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her body twitched next to his and he released her. "Migoto, I do understand what you feel and I just want to help you feel better," he said hoping she would take the excuse for holding her close. She looked at him for another second, nodded her head slightly, and looked back at the ground. _She must be mad at me_, Kakashi thought as he watch Migoto changed her mind and looked up at the starry sky. "If you need a place to stay, Sakura could let you stay at her house," Kakashi said to stop the awkward silence between them. He walked away from her to the direction of Sakura's house. _If she wants to come she will. I just hope Sakura would let her stay. She looked at Migoto pretty angrily this afternoon. _The soft sound of footsteps followed after his. Kakashi turned as the footsteps came beside him. The light from the moon formed a halo around Migoto's black hair. _I wish I could just run my hand through her hair . She so beautiful like an angel that decided just to mock me by her presence, _Kakashi thought reaching out to stroke her hair.

A light shone in front of them. Sakura's home was lit in front of them. "Migoto, I'm sorry for earlier," Kakashi apologized as Migoto knocked on the door. She turned to face him. She took two steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. _She mad not at me, _Kakashi thought as he tried to circle her with his arms. She backed away before his arms reached her.

"Do you want your jacket back?" Migoto asked.

"No, you can give it to me tomorrow," Kakashi answered as Sakura opened the door.

Sakura smiled at Kakashi and asked, "You need something Kakashi?" _Why is she looking at me like that. She never looked at me before or at least not like that. Maybe it's because when Naruto left I was the only person from team seven. She probably sees me as a friend, _Kakashi figured. Sakura walked toward him with her arms held out to him. He nervously returned the hug. Kakashi pulled out of Sakura's embrace.

"Actually, Migoto needs a place to stay," Kakashi said pointing at Migoto. Sakura's smile dropped an inch. _What's wrong with her. Migoto is a nice girl. _Kakashi thought. "Bye girls," Kakashi said. He turned to the dark street and walked quickly before either of them could complain. He turned at the nearest corner and turned to check up on Migoto. Both girls faced the way he left. In the light of the house, Migoto seemed to glow. _I shouldn't have left her with Sakura. I should find her somewhere else to stay_, he thought as he took a minute step toward the light. Migoto looked his direction. He ducked behind the wall. She lowered her head and walked into the house. _I guess I should read some books about snakes_, Kakashi thought, _I need to find out Migoto's abilities. _

Kakashi held the three thick books close to his chest with his right arm. He held an open book in front of his face. He walked slowly passing few people on the faintly lighted street. He neared the large apartment that he lived in. _Maybe Migoto can become a ninja here and she won't have to leave_, Kakashi thought. _I wonder why she seemed to love that necklace of hers_. He remembered the necklace she stroked so gently. _Of course with the ability to change who you are it must be hard to keep your identity. She must think she a monster. Animals are looked down upon. Snakes are infamous for double-crossing and plain evil. She must hate who she is and won't turned completely animal because she is scared of losing her humanity. _Kakashi stood at the double glass doors that led to the lobby of his apartment. _I could be wrong…. Yeah, I'm wrong. I'm sure that isn't what's bothering her. _He opened the door. "You lied to me," an angry voice said behind him. Kakashi turned to see who was talking to him and saw an angry, Naruto. _What did I tell him? I don't remember lying to him. _"You told me that Sakura wanted to see me, but when I told her, she laughed at me," Naruto continued.

Feeling guilty Kakashi said, "I'm sorry, Naruto; I thought…"

"You just wanted to be alone with Migoto," Naruto interrupted.

"That's not true because Migoto was asleep when I told you," Kakashi tried to reason.

"Liar," Naruto argued.

Kakashi sighed , "Naruto, yes, I did lied but that was because I hadn't been sleeping enough and needed some rest." Before Naruto could made another comeback, Kakashi turned and walked back into the city. Naruto's footsteps follows right behind him. If I _don't turn around and maybe he would leave me alone. _Kakashi leaped onto the nearest roof. _I'll just go around the apartment and go through the window in my room. _A soft pair of footfalls silently landed behind him. _What was that? I hope it isn't Naruto._ Kakashi turned around to face a familiar ANBU member.

"Oh Tenzo, it's you," Kakashi said relived that Naruto finally stop following him.

The ANBU member grabbed his mask and pulled it up. The mask had pushed back his short spiked hair. "Please, Kakashi-senpei; that's not name," The ANBU member pleaded, "It's Yomato." _Why can't I call Tenzo by his real name. I was his formal ANBU captain. Why do I have to call him by some codename? _Kakashi nodded. _Whatever Tenzo I'm still going to call you by your real name. _" By the way Kakashi, the reason why I followed you is to tell you that…"

"Tsunade needs me to meet her in her office," Kakashi finished.

"Yes and no," Yomato said, "Yes, she wants to see you, but she needs you at the Interrogation Hall."

Kakashi sighed, "Thanks Yomato, oh, and I have two questions for you."

Yomato tilted his head, "Sure what it is?"

"What would you do if you found someone you really like?" Kakashi said trying to avoid Yomato's curious gaze. Yomato fell silent.

"Well, I don't know what I would do, but I'll would tell her how much I care for her. Just be careful and watch yourself don't say anything until you are sure on how you feel," Yomato whispered.

"And can you take these books to my house?" Kakashi said handed Yomato the books. Kakashi thanked him again. Yomato bowed his head in respect and disappeared.

The Interrogation Hall was in the cliff face of Hokage Rock. Kakashi stood at the entrance and looked up at the carved face of his teacher. _Funny last time I was here this face was still in the making. The village has changed since I left the ANBU. _The cave Kakashi stood in front of had been used as the interrogation hall since as long as he could remember. It was dark and the light from the moon barely lit the mouth of the cave. Kakashi walked into the dark cave. He knew the whole place from memory. His footsteps echoed in the empty tunnel. _This is the first time I've been here since I left. This would be the first time I would be answering the questions instead of asking them. Brings back not so great memories. _The walls widen to a chamber whose floor glowed an eerie green along a web-like carving that covered the whole floor. In the middle of the web was a chair. Kakashi stepped forward to sit in the chair. It was dark and Kakashi's eyes were trying to adjust to the lack of light. _I wonder how long I'm going to wait here? _Kakashi wondered looking at the glowing web on the ground. Footsteps echoed in the room as one ANBU member walked forward out of the darkness. _Okay so they're all here now_, Kakashi thought knowing that twelve other ANBU members were sitting along the edge of the web. Kakashi could faintly see them in the glow of the web.

"State your name." The ANBU member who stood in front of him said.

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi coolly stated. The ANBU member looked at the ground behind his bird-like mask. He's trying to tell if I'm lying or not. _I remember times when I was the interrogator that the person lied. When they lied, their heart rate increase making the web on the ground turn bright red. He must be new if he is checking if I lied about my name. _

Seeing nothing the ANBU continued, "Your rank?"

"Jônin," Kakashi answered. The ANBU checked the floor again.

Seeing nothing he continued, "Any thing else we should know about Kakashi Hatake?"

" Son of White Fang, student of the fourth Hokage. I gain my Sharingan from Obito Uchiha and became a Jônin at age 13. Joined the ANBU at 14. Became captain and later quit ANBU at 17," Kakashi said , "do you need any more information?" The ANBU shook his head no as he stared at the ground. Kakashi's eyelid started to grow heavy.

"You know why you're here?" The ANBU broke Kakashi out of his daze.

"Yes, I believe I do. I'm here because Lady Hokage needs to know whether or not this new intruder is an enemy or not," Kakashi said calmly.

"Can you tell me any information you know about her?" The ANBU asked sincerely.

Kakashi took a deep breath , "Her name is Migoto Hebi. She is 18 years old and used to be a ninja in her old village. She has the Kekkei Genkai in the metamorphic category. Her entire village was destroyed and her adopted family killed…"

"What happen to her real family?"

Kakashi looked at the ANBU who was looking intently at him. "Her mother was killed by her father and her father left her. Anyway he was the one who destroyed her village."

"Are you sure she doesn't have any friends or family that she could be in contact with?"

"I'm sure from the way she described the fire it must have killed everyone except herself and her father," Kakashi said. The ANBU turned to face the outer ring of the glowing web on the floor. A set of quick footsteps echoed as Tsunade walked into the dim light.

"Kakashi," her voice boomed with authority, "Do you believe that Migoto's father caused this fire?"

Kakashi yawned, "I don't really know, but he was the only person Migoto saw not running."

"Do you think that her father could still be a threat to this village?"

Kakashi lowered his head and muttered, "These are questions you need to ask Migoto. She'll know her own father better than me."

Tsunade nodded. "You're dismissed, Kakashi," Tsunade said. She added, "And if it is not too much trouble can you find out more about her father?" Kakashi stood up from his chair and walked out of the dark cave.

The moon light was bright compared to the dark cave. Kakashi looked at the sky. _I wonder what Migoto is doing now. I shouldn't worry. I'm sure she is fine._

"Senpei," a voice called to Kakashi. Kakashi turned to face Yomato.

"Oh Ten- I'm sorry, **Yomato, **what have you been up to?" Kakashi said correcting the name he had called Yomato. Yomato walked to Kakashi side. He pulled off his ANBU mask.

"Hey Kakashi, I have a question for you," Yomato said. Kakashi nodded his head to tell Yomato to continued. "Is this new girl, Migoto, the one you like?"

Kakashi turned to Yomato shocked, "No.. Why would you think that?"

Yomato grinned. "Well, you never talked about a girl before. And today, not only did I learn about this new girl Migoto but also that you have fallen for some girl."

_Shoot, he figured it out. I have to think of something to throw him off. _Kakashi closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. He opened them again, "Who said it was a girl?"

Yomato took a step back and chuckled uncomfortably. "Right, Since we're best friends you can tell me the truth. I won't tease you for liking this Migoto especially if she's hot. Can you introduce us, Kakashi?"

_Yeah he would be the one to wonder how she looks like. _"I'll see what I can do for you Yomato. She might leave the village," Kakashi said.

"Oh.. Well did you ever think to ask Tsunade if Migoto can become a Konaha Ninja?" Yomato asked "I mean, if you like her so much, it would give her a place to stay, a purpose, and she would always be close to you."

"That would be nice but what if she doesn't want to stay?" Kakashi answered

.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Yomato stated, "I'll see you later with Migoto tomorrow, right."

"Yeah We'll be at the Hero's Memorial at two in the afternoon," Kakashi said turning away from Yomato walking back into the dark cave.

The ANBU that was interrogating him was standing in front of Tsunade whispering softly. Kakashi took a quick look around. He couldn't sense any other ninjas in the room. The ANBU talking to Tsunade bowed and disappeared in a poof a smoke. Kakashi walked forward to the blonde lady. "Tsunade-sama may I ask you a question?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade sighed in annoyance but nodded. Kakashi continued, "It's about Migoto… If she was willing and I tested her, can she become a ninja for our village." _Please say yes, _Kakashi thought nervously.

"To tell you the truth Kakashi, this village has lost too many ninjas lately. First Asuma fighting the Akatsuki and others that have died trying to find the Akatsuki. If I can recruit at least one Jônin to replace Asuma I would be thrilled," Tsunade said with a sigh.

"So it's a yes, right," Kakashi said cautiously to avoid her anger. Tsunade nodded fervently. Kakashi bowed and left the cave.


	6. Interrogation

Migoto released Kakashi's hand. Kakashi was surprised at her reaction. He stared at his lonely hand and glanced back at the depressed Migoto. She held her knees to her chest. _What can I do to make her feel better; she looks so depressed, _Kakashi thought. He remember the feeling he had when he realized that everyone he cared about was dead. _I hated that feeling I nearly killed myself to stop that pain. I need to let her know I care for her_, he thought feeling a pain in the center of his chest as he looked at Migoto's downcast eyes. Migoto's body shivered and Kakashi got an idea. _I could let her borrow my Chunin jacket because she seems cold. _He stood up shaking nervously, _hopefully she won't take it the wrong way. _He walked behind her. He grabbed the zipper of his Chunin jacket and unzipped it. He then draped it over Migoto's shoulders. Migoto looked up at Kakashi. He took a step back and held out his hand. Migoto took it. Kakashi lifted her to her feet. Kakashi pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her body twitched next to his and he released her. "Migoto, I do understand what you feel and I just want to help you feel better," he said hoping she would take the excuse for holding her close. She looked at him for another second, nodded her head slightly, and looked back at the ground. _She must be mad at me_, Kakashi thought as he watch Migoto changed her mind and looked up at the starry sky. "If you need a place to stay, Sakura could let you stay at her house," Kakashi said to stop the awkward silence between them. He walked away from her to the direction of Sakura's house. _If she wants to come she will. I just hope Sakura would let her stay. She looked at Migoto pretty angrily this afternoon. _The soft sound of footsteps followed after his. Kakashi turned as the footsteps came beside him. The light from the moon formed a halo around Migoto's black hair. _I wish I could just run my hand through her hair . She so beautiful like an angel that decided just to mock me by her presence, _Kakashi thought reaching out to stroke her hair.

A light shone in front of them. Sakura's home was lit in front of them. "Migoto, I'm sorry for earlier," Kakashi apologized as Migoto knocked on the door. She turned to face him. She took two steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. _She mad not at me, _Kakashi thought as he tried to circle her with his arms. She backed away before his arms reached her.

"Do you want your jacket back?" Migoto asked.

"No, you can give it to me tomorrow," Kakashi answered as Sakura opened the door.

Sakura smiled at Kakashi and asked, "You need something Kakashi?" _Why is she looking at me like that. She never looked at me before or at least not like that. Maybe it's because when Naruto left I was the only person from team seven. She probably sees me as a friend, _Kakashi figured. Sakura walked toward him with her arms held out to him. He nervously returned the hug. Kakashi pulled out of Sakura's embrace.

"Actually, Migoto needs a place to stay," Kakashi said pointing at Migoto. Sakura's smile dropped an inch. _What's wrong with her. Migoto is a nice girl. _Kakashi thought. "Bye girls," Kakashi said. He turned to the dark street and walked quickly before either of them could complain. He turned at the nearest corner and turned to check up on Migoto. Both girls faced the way he left. In the light of the house, Migoto seemed to glow. _I shouldn't have left her with Sakura. I should find her somewhere else to stay_, he thought as he took a minute step toward the light. Migoto looked his direction. He ducked behind the wall. She lowered her head and walked into the house. _I guess I should read some books about snakes_, Kakashi thought, _I need to find out Migoto's abilities. _

Kakashi held the three thick books close to his chest with his right arm. He held an open book in front of his face. He walked slowly passing few people on the faintly lighted street. He neared the large apartment that he lived in. _Maybe Migoto can become a ninja here and she won't have to leave_, Kakashi thought. _I wonder why she seemed to love that necklace of hers_. He remembered the necklace she stroked so gently. _Of course with the ability to change who you are it must be hard to keep your identity. She must think she a monster. Animals are looked down upon. Snakes are infamous for double-crossing and plain evil. She must hate who she is and won't turned completely animal because she is scared of losing her humanity. _Kakashi stood at the double glass doors that led to the lobby of his apartment. _I could be wrong…. Yeah, I'm wrong. I'm sure that isn't what's bothering her. _He opened the door. "You lied to me," an angry voice said behind him. Kakashi turned to see who was talking to him and saw an angry, Naruto. _What did I tell him? I don't remember lying to him. _"You told me that Sakura wanted to see me, but when I told her, she laughed at me," Naruto continued.

Feeling guilty Kakashi said, "I'm sorry, Naruto; I thought…"

"You just wanted to be alone with Migoto," Naruto interrupted.

"That's not true because Migoto was asleep when I told you," Kakashi tried to reason.

"Liar," Naruto argued.

Kakashi sighed , "Naruto, yes, I did lied but that was because I hadn't been sleeping enough and needed some rest." Before Naruto could made another comeback, Kakashi turned and walked back into the city. Naruto's footsteps follows right behind him. If I _don't turn around and maybe he would leave me alone. _Kakashi leaped onto the nearest roof. _I'll just go around the apartment and go through the window in my room. _A soft pair of footfalls silently landed behind him. _What was that? I hope it isn't Naruto._ Kakashi turned around to face a familiar ANBU member.

"Oh Tenzo, it's you," Kakashi said relived that Naruto finally stop following him.

The ANBU member grabbed his mask and pulled it up. The mask had pushed back his short spiked hair. "Please, Kakashi-senpei; that's not name," The ANBU member pleaded, "It's Yomato." _Why can't I call Tenzo by his real name. I was his formal ANBU captain. Why do I have to call him by some codename? _Kakashi nodded. _Whatever Tenzo I'm still going to call you by your real name. _" By the way Kakashi, the reason why I followed you is to tell you that…"

"Tsunade needs me to meet her in her office," Kakashi finished.

"Yes and no," Yomato said, "Yes, she wants to see you, but she needs you at the Interrogation Hall."

Kakashi sighed, "Thanks Yomato, oh, and I have two questions for you."

Yomato tilted his head, "Sure what it is?"

"What would you do if you found someone you really like?" Kakashi said trying to avoid Yomato's curious gaze. Yomato fell silent.

"Well, I don't know what I would do, but I'll would tell her how much I care for her. Just be careful and watch yourself don't say anything until you are sure on how you feel," Yomato whispered.

"And can you take these books to my house?" Kakashi said handed Yomato the books. Kakashi thanked him again. Yomato bowed his head in respect and disappeared.

The Interrogation Hall was in the cliff face of Hokage Rock. Kakashi stood at the entrance and looked up at the carved face of his teacher. _Funny last time I was here this face was still in the making. The village has changed since I left the ANBU. _The cave Kakashi stood in front of had been used as the interrogation hall since as long as he could remember. It was dark and the light from the moon barely lit the mouth of the cave. Kakashi walked into the dark cave. He knew the whole place from memory. His footsteps echoed in the empty tunnel. _This is the first time I've been here since I left. This would be the first time I would be answering the questions instead of asking them. Brings back not so great memories. _The walls widen to a chamber whose floor glowed an eerie green along a web-like carving that covered the whole floor. In the middle of the web was a chair. Kakashi stepped forward to sit in the chair. It was dark and Kakashi's eyes were trying to adjust to the lack of light. _I wonder how long I'm going to wait here? _Kakashi wondered looking at the glowing web on the ground. Footsteps echoed in the room as one ANBU member walked forward out of the darkness. _Okay so they're all here now_, Kakashi thought knowing that twelve other ANBU members were sitting along the edge of the web. Kakashi could faintly see them in the glow of the web.

"State your name." The ANBU member who stood in front of him said.

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi coolly stated. The ANBU member looked at the ground behind his bird-like mask. He's trying to tell if I'm lying or not. _I remember times when I was the interrogator that the person lied. When they lied, their heart rate increase making the web on the ground turn bright red. He must be new if he is checking if I lied about my name. _

Seeing nothing the ANBU continued, "Your rank?"

"Jônin," Kakashi answered. The ANBU checked the floor again.

Seeing nothing he continued, "Any thing else we should know about Kakashi Hatake?"

" Son of White Fang, student of the fourth Hokage. I gain my Sharingan from Obito Uchiha and became a Jônin at age 13. Joined the ANBU at 14. Became captain and later quit ANBU at 17," Kakashi said , "do you need any more information?" The ANBU shook his head no as he stared at the ground. Kakashi's eyelid started to grow heavy.

"You know why you're here?" The ANBU broke Kakashi out of his daze.

"Yes, I believe I do. I'm here because Lady Hokage needs to know whether or not this new intruder is an enemy or not," Kakashi said calmly.

"Can you tell me any information you know about her?" The ANBU asked sincerely.

Kakashi took a deep breath , "Her name is Migoto Hebi. She is 18 years old and used to be a ninja in her old village. She has the Kekkei Genkai in the metamorphic category. Her entire village was destroyed and her adopted family killed…"

"What happen to her real family?"

Kakashi looked at the ANBU who was looking intently at him. "Her mother was killed by her father and her father left her. Anyway he was the one who destroyed her village."

"Are you sure she doesn't have any friends or family that she could be in contact with?"

"I'm sure from the way she described the fire it must have killed everyone except herself and her father," Kakashi said. The ANBU turned to face the outer ring of the glowing web on the floor. A set of quick footsteps echoed as Tsunade walked into the dim light.

"Kakashi," her voice boomed with authority, "Do you believe that Migoto's father caused this fire?"

Kakashi yawned, "I don't really know, but he was the only person Migoto saw not running."

"Do you think that her father could still be a threat to this village?"

Kakashi lowered his head and muttered, "These are questions you need to ask Migoto. She'll know her own father better than me."

Tsunade nodded. "You're dismissed, Kakashi," Tsunade said. She added, "And if it is not too much trouble can you find out more about her father?" Kakashi stood up from his chair and walked out of the dark cave.

The moon light was bright compared to the dark cave. Kakashi looked at the sky. _I wonder what Migoto is doing now. I shouldn't worry. I'm sure she is fine._

"Senpei," a voice called to Kakashi. Kakashi turned to face Yomato.

"Oh Ten- I'm sorry, **Yomato, **what have you been up to?" Kakashi said correcting the name he had called Yomato. Yomato walked to Kakashi side. He pulled off his ANBU mask.

"Hey Kakashi, I have a question for you," Yomato said. Kakashi nodded his head to tell Yomato to continued. "Is this new girl, Migoto, the one you like?"

Kakashi turned to Yomato shocked, "No.. Why would you think that?"

Yomato grinned. "Well, you never talked about a girl before. And today, not only did I learn about this new girl Migoto but also that you have fallen for some girl."

_Shoot, he figured it out. I have to think of something to throw him off. _Kakashi closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. He opened them again, "Who said it was a girl?"

Yomato took a step back and chuckled uncomfortably. "Right, Since we're best friends you can tell me the truth. I won't tease you for liking this Migoto especially if she's hot. Can you introduce us, Kakashi?"

_Yeah he would be the one to wonder how she looks like. _"I'll see what I can do for you Yomato. She might leave the village," Kakashi said.

"Oh.. Well did you ever think to ask Tsunade if Migoto can become a Konaha Ninja?" Yomato asked "I mean, if you like her so much, it would give her a place to stay, a purpose, and she would always be close to you."

"That would be nice but what if she doesn't want to stay?" Kakashi answered

.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Yomato stated, "I'll see you later with Migoto tomorrow, right."

"Yeah We'll be at the Hero's Memorial at two in the afternoon," Kakashi said turning away from Yomato walking back into the dark cave.

The ANBU that was interrogating him was standing in front of Tsunade whispering softly. Kakashi took a quick look around. He couldn't sense any other ninjas in the room. The ANBU talking to Tsunade bowed and disappeared in a poof a smoke. Kakashi walked forward to the blonde lady. "Tsunade-sama may I ask you a question?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade sighed in annoyance but nodded. Kakashi continued, "It's about Migoto… If she was willing and I tested her, can she become a ninja for our village." _Please say yes, _Kakashi thought nervously.

"To tell you the truth Kakashi, this village has lost too many ninjas lately. First Asuma fighting the Akatsuki and others that have died trying to find the Akatsuki. If I can recruit at least one Jônin to replace Asuma I would be thrilled," Tsunade said with a sigh.

"So it's a yes, right," Kakashi said cautiously to avoid her anger. Tsunade nodded fervently. Kakashi bowed and left the cave.


	7. Migoto's Test

Kakashi woke to Pakkun barking. He stood up. "What do you need?" Kakashi asked the pug.

The dog looked at his paws, "I need to go." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll open the door for you and you can do your business." Kakashi walked to the front door and opened it for the grateful dog. Pakkun ran out of sight. Kakashi went back to his room to dress. _Where did I put that Chunin jacket? ….I forgot that I gave it to Migoto._ Kakashi then started looking for his book. _Okay, I know I was reading it last night, so it should be….. Forget it I could live one day without reading it. _Kakashi walked into the kitchen - still looking for his book- to get something to eat. He decided on a nice red apple laying in a bowl on his table. After he was done he threw the core into the trashcan. He pulled his mask up to cover he face and walked out his front door.

Pakkun was sitting outside the apartment. He wagged his tail when Kakashi came out. " So am I going to meet this Migoto?" Pakkun barked almost excitedly. Kakashi nodded and started to head towards Sakura's house. " So is she pretty?" Pakkun asked wanting to start a conversation with his master.

"Pakkun I'll let you decide when you meet her," He said with a grin on his face. At Sakura's house , Kakashi knocked on the door. Sakura opened it quickly.

"Hi sensei, You're here awfully early. Did you lose your book?" She greeted laughing. Kakashi shrugged.

"I can't find it, but I'm looking for Migoto right now. Is she here?" Kakashi asked looking over Sakura.

Sakura looked puzzled. "I haven't seen her today. But to tell you the truth…" At this point Sakura leaned forward and whispered, "I don't think she is in the village anymore. Yesterday she was talking about leaving and hunting someone down. She sounded just like Sasuke."

Kakashi patted her shoulder, "Don't worry everything is going to alright. I'm going to find her. She probably is still in the village." Kakashi turned to leave.

"Wait! I need to ask you something Kakashi," Sakura called then without hesitation she continued, " Would you like to go with me to the movies?" She looked embarrassed to be asking, but she had a slight smile.

"Of course. Hey I could bring Migoto and Naruto along too," he said eagerly. He was glad whenever his students wanted to spend time with him.

"No, I mean just you and me," Sakura said. Kakashi agreed and turned to leave. He waved goodbye and left Sakura's place.

He began looking at the ramen shop. He entered and the owner greeted him. "Hello Kakashi, How may I help you today? Do you want a bowel of ramen?"

Kakashi grinned, "Actually I'm looking for Migoto, the girl I was with yesterday." The older man bit his lower lip in thought.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. But go to the place she reacted the most to. That is probably where she is."

Kakashi dipped his head slightly, "Thank you so much. I might come later for that bowel of ramen." Kakashi left the ramen shop and stood outside thinking. Pakkun, who was following Kakashi, spoke up.

"You did say she enjoyed the forest of death. Why don't we check there?" The pug looked up at his master waiting for his response.

"That's a great idea, but do you know how long it would take to search the whole forest for one girl?"

Pakkun rolled his eyes, "You have a dog-like sense of smell and your having such a hard time finding her." at this remark Kakashi and Pakkun lifted their noses into the air. Pakkun howled.

"Shh. I know I smell her too," Kakashi said. He followed the scent blindly through the streets. As more and more people filled the empty street, Kakashi let Pakkun run ahead. Kakashi weaved through the crowds of Konaha citizens.

The training ground was empty. Wind slowly blew through the trees. Over the leaves rustling a voice could be heard. Kakashi hurried to the sound of the voice. The voice was melodious and sweet and singing a tune that was full of regret and sorrow. "Migoto?" Kakashi called out. The voice stopped singing and the only sound Kakashi could hear was the leaves rustling and a couple of twigs snapping. Kakashi ran toward the sound of the breaking twigs. Pakkun sped up and started barking. Kakashi saw a shape moved through the trees. Migoto stopped in front of him.

"I thought you were over there," Migoto said pointing in the opposite direction. She looked at the ground to Pakkun. She smiled, "Who is this cute little puppy?"

"I can introduce myself," Pakkun barked, "I'm Pakkun and I'm a dangerous ninja dog." Migoto laughed and knelt down to pet Pakkun.

"Migoto.." Kakashi interrupted, "We need to speak to Tsuande." Migoto stood up and brushed off the dirt on her knees. Kakashi led the way with Pakkun on his left and Migoto at his right. There was silence as they made their trip to the village. Kakashi finally broke the silence, "You're a pretty good singer. What were you singing?"

Migoto looked at him. She looked as though she was debating whether or not to tell him. "It was a song to say farewell to the dead." She chuckled, "An animorph superstition."

Kakashi shrugged, "If it makes you feel better, you can finish. I won't get upset." Migoto took a deep breath and started singing. Her voice was calm, but held the feeling of loneliness. Kakashi couldn't understand a word she sang. She finished and the leaves in the trees seemed to stop quivering.

"Why does Tsuande need to see me? Am I in trouble?" Migoto asked nervously. Pakkun laughed at this.

"No, Migoto you're fine staying here. Tsuande is thinking about accepting you as a Konaha shinobi. Would you like that?" Kakashi answered.

Migoto twisted her mouth, "I guess that would be okay." Kakashi released a sigh of relief._ At least she is willing to give it a try. _

The village bustling with life. Citizens filled the streets and the occasional ninja would jump across the roof tops. Kakashi looked down to Pakkun and said, "I think you should go home now." Pakkun turned and run back to the apartment.

The Hokage mansion was huge and brick red. Kakashi led the way up the stairs to where Tsuande's office was. At the top of the stairs, there was a door leading inside. Kakashi opened the door and let Migoto in first. They walk down the hall side by side not saying a word. They passed many doors. "Here Migoto. This is Tsuande's office," Kakashi said gently pushing her toward a door on the left side of the hall. Migoto reached forward and opened the door.

Behind the desk, Tsuande sat with Shizune whispering. The blonde woman looked up at the incoming people. "Oh, Hello. Kakashi, Migoto, I didn't think you'll be here early. So Kakashi, how are you going to test her. We need to figure out what rank you are." She stood up and turned to Shizune, "Can you handle things here?" Shizune nodded then started shuffling through paperwork. Tsuande then motioned for Kakashi and Migoto to leave the room. "So what are you going to do for the test?" Tsuande asked Kakashi.

"What I normally do. It seems to be effective," Kakashi answered. " I can just teleport us there if you want." Tsuande nodded her consent. Kakashi hooked one arm with Tsuande's arm and his other arm hooked with Migoto's. With one hand he made a hand sign and like always the air seemed to speed around him.

They were now at the training ground that they were at a few minutes ago. Tsuande faced Kakashi and Migoto. "Are you guys ready?" She asked. Both of them nodded. "I'll be observing your test from here, so don't destroy everything."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Of course. Come on, Migoto, let's give Tsuande some space." Kakashi led Migoto to a clearing.

"Kakashi, Did you want your Chunnin jacket back?" Migoto asked already unzipping the heavy green jacket off and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi took it gratefully.

"You ready for your test Migoto?" Kakashi asked once he had finish putting on his Chunin jacket. Migoto nodded her head. "Your test will be to take this bell from me," Kakashi continued pulling out a single bell from his back pocket."

Migoto rolled her eyes, "That's it?" She tapped her foot in agitation. " That's too easy Kakashi-san," she complained.

"Humor me then," He retorted. Then Migoto's mood change. She no longer looked upset instead she looked apologetic.

"I know, it wasn't right that I doubted you, Kakashi-san," She said taking a small step toward him at each word. Kakashi didn't step back and Migoto moved in closer. She was so close to him that he was starting to feel uncomfortable. " I'm such a bad person for ever having any doubt," She continued this time stepping close to his face. Kakashi leaned forward to kiss Migoto without thinking. Suddenly she backed off. "See told you it was easy," Migoto laughed holding the single bell letting it jingle in the wind.

"Fine how do you suggest we do this, Migoto?" Kakashi asked annoyed at himself for falling for a simple trick. Migoto was silent for a moment and toss the bell at him. Kakashi caught it with ease.

"Why don't we do a friendly scrimmage. That way I can show you my abilities. I can show you my skills of genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu." Kakashi nodded his agreement. The plan seemed simple enough.

"We'll stop when the other asks to prevent any irreparable injuries," Kakashi added. Migoto placed a hand on her open mouth as though she was shocked that he would think that she would harm him. "Ready….. Go," Kakashi shouted and no sooner than he said go Migoto was already hidden. Kakashi grinned, _this would be interesting_.

Kakashi inhaled deeply searching for a scent, but he couldn't sense Migoto anywhere. He groaned he didn't want to use his sharingan but if he ad to he would. He pulled his headband up revealing the crimson eye underneath. Immediately he could feel the charka drain form his body. "You know I'll find you, Migoto. I always find my enemy," he taunted hoping to make her to respond.

"Ahh, but you never fought anyone like me, Kakashi-san. A person who can completely blend into the environment," Migoto's voice seemed to whisper on the wind. Kakashi grinned and followed to where the voice came from. He pushed back the tall plants, but found nothing. "Haha, Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" Migoto halfway laughed halfway sounded offended, " I have the ability to throw my voice."

"Not to ruin your fun, but from what you have shown me, you can barely pass as a genin," Kakashi informed her. Kakashi heard the whirling of a kunai in flight. Kakashi ducked letting the kunai fly over his head. Kakashi heading back to the cent of the clearing dodging a barrage of kunai flying in every direction. " Just kunai? I'll think you'll would have used a justu or something, but yet you don't have your sword. Are you vulnerable without it?" Kakashi continued to taunt her. A final kunai flew directly at Kakashi's head. He caught it in his hand where it turned into water.

That was when Migoto stepped out of the trees seeming to appear from nowhere. Kakashi took a step back shocked that she had hidden so well. Kakashi started forming hand signs only resulting in a laugh from Migoto. He stopped and watched as she lifted a single hand. "_electric web jutsu_," She slammed her hand to the ground. The ground buzzed with electricity. Kakashi tried to step forward, but couldn't. He looked down to see that every kunai that Migoto had thrown at him left trails of water that now conducted Migoto's lightning charka into a web formation . Migoto grinned, "I win, Kakashi."

"Not yet you haven't," Kakashi replied. He gathered as much charka as he could to his eye to convert it to his Mangekyō sharingan. Migoto stood in front of Kakashi with one hand still on the ground. _She must need to keep constant contact with the ground to maintain this jutsu. If I can distract her, then I'll be able to escape and go on the offence. _Kakashi opened his eye and calmly said, " _Kamui_." he aimed over Migoto's right shoulder so he wouldn't harm Migoto. The space where Kakashi aimed distorted. Migoto gasped and started to be pulled into the vortex. Kakashi was about to terminate the jutsu when Migoto turned into a puddle of water. _Good thing it was only a water clone_. Kakashi rushed to Migoto while she was distracted pulling out a kunai. Migoto recovered quickly and blocked Kakashi's attack. She reared back for a round house kick, but Kakashi caught her leg and flipped her over. Migoto handed on her hands and continued with a back flip.

"Okay Kakashi you have any doubts of my skills now?" Migoto asked. With both of her fists raised. She rained a powerful bombardment of punches and kicks. Kakashi managed to dogde all of them when he felt a hit on the back of his head knocking him to the ground.

"So you know taijutsu. How about genjutsu?" Kakashi asked as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke."

Migoto started to laugh, "Come out of hiding and I'll show you." Kakashi watched Migoto lift her nose in the air and grinned with her pointed canines. "I've found you," said a voice behind him. Kakashi turned around to face Migoto eye to eye. Kakashi took a step back into the clearing with Migoto following. With each step she took toward him, she appeared to fade in and out of focus.

Kakashi stopped the flow of charka to his head and dispelled the genjutsu. He found himself by the river that ran through most of the training grounds. He rubbed his head in pain. Migoto jumped down from one of the many trees that lined the river. Kakashi was prepared for her he had already halfway finished the handsigns for a fireball jutsu. Kakashi released a ball of fire from his mouth just as Migoto landed on the ground. She stood in shock as the giant flaming ball rushed toward her. "Migoto!" Kakashi called. His voice seemed to wake Migoto up and she jumped away from the jutsu. Her right side was slightly burnt and red. Kakashi watched in amazement as the burnt flesh turned back to normal. Migoto stepped onto the river and started forming hand signs. Kakashi, realizing that he was about to be attacked, mimicked her and two waves of water crashed into each other.

Kakashi started to breathe heavily. _I need to end this fight quickly or she'll win_. Kakashi leaped toward Migoto and once again the two ninja started fighting with taijutsu. Kakashi and Migoto broke apart on opposite sides of the river breathing heavily. "You done?" Kakashi asked. Migoto nodded.

"Well done, Migoto and Kakashi," Tsunade congratulated as she walked out from the forest. "Migoto, I'm amazed how well you did against Kakashi," Tsunade praised.

Migoto just shrugged and straightened up. "I could have done better if I had my sword. I would have won." Kakashi rolled his eyes almost laughing.

"Rematch tomorrow, Migoto," he said with a grin. She smiled ear to ear. "But first if you don't mine, can you show us your Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi asked. Migoto made a weird face that was a mixture of a smile and a frown. She shrugged and placed her hands together in the sign of the tiger.

Migoto's body seemed almost to turn into jelly slowly morphing itself longer and thinner. An suddenly she disappeared leaving her clothing in a pile. A black triangular-shaped head slithered out of the neck hole of Migoto's shirt. The large snake coiled up and looked up at both Tsuande and Kakashi. Tsunade tried to hide her look of disgust which is not shocking considering that Orochimaru was one of the Sanin.

She shot Kakashi a look that said: "are you sure she is not an experiment of Orochimaru." The black snake hissed loudly calling all attention to herself. "That's good Migoto you can turn back now," Tsuande commanded. The snake shook her head up and down in a nod. Kakashi chuckled at the odd motion and could have sworn that the snake rolled her eyes. The reptile slinked into the pile of clothing and a few seconds later Migoto formed on the spot.

An uncomfortable silence fill the woods. The three shinobi stared at each other until Tsunade spoke, "Migoto, this sounds like an odd question, but may I see your neck?"

Kakashi tried to hide his shock at the blonde woman's question. "Do you really not trust her? She is not another one of Orochimaru's experiments," Kakashi defended Migoto.

Migoto taken all of this end just smiled which confused Kakashi. "It doesn't bother me to show her, Kakashi, calm down." Migoto gathered her black hair and pulled it forward. On the back of her neck near the base of her head was a single thin scar that looked like it could have cause spinal damage at the time of injury.

Tsunade nodded and sighed in relief, "The is no curse mark, that's a god sign." Migoto quickly pushed all her hair back covering her neck. "You two must come back with me so you can fill out all the paperwork," the older woman added turning to leave. Migoto followed suit and skipped behind the Hokage. The blonde woman frowned and Migoto started to mimic the way Tsunade walked.

"Migoto," Kakashi called catching up with the two Kunoichi. Migoto rolled her head toward Kakashi and stared at him with her brilliant green eyes. Those eyes managed to mix Kakashi up, "I, umm, Do animorphs scar, cause you know, you heal fast?"

"No Kakashi. If your talking about my neck it proves I'm a animorph because if I wasn't I'll be paralyzed," Migoto explained. Kakashi thought about it but it was still a puzzle to him. Migoto obviously noticing his silence filled in the blanks, "When an animorph is about one or two, the council would hold a test to see if the Kekkei Genhi is present in the child. If he or she passed she would heal from the wound if not …" Migoto grew silent and sighed. " I really wish I had my sword with me. Is there a weapon store here?" she asked.

With that comment Kakashi got an idea. He didn't answer but Migoto didn't seem to mind. She was concentrated on a small bluebird that had landed on her shoulder. She lifted two fingers and the bird hopped down her arm onto the two fingers. She then motioned for Kakashi to touch it. Kakashi was shocked on how the bird stayed put on Migoto even while she was moving. Kakashi gingerly touched the bird on its head. Migoto whistled one long note and the bird flew away.

In town, Tsunade checked to make sure both Kakashi and Migoto were still following. Kakashi stepped to her and whispered, "I'm going to get something really fast and I'll head back to you." He then ,not waiting for an answer, already halfway to the center of town.

The weapon shop that he stood in front of was the only one in town that sold swords. Kakashi walked in not knowing what to expect. A young woman stood behind a counter. "Hello, Kakashi-san. How may I help you?" She greeted quickly flipping her purple hair.

"I honestly don't know exactly what I'm looking for, but I'm hoping that you can help me. I'm looking for a good blade for a new friend of mine."


	8. Acceptance

Migoto sat on Tsunade's desk watching as the blonde woman filled out page after page of paperwork. "Migoto could you get off?" She asked politely.

"Oh, sorry Hokage-sama," Migoto apologized, "Where did Kakashi said he was going?" The older woman ignored the question and kept on writing. Migoto sighed and walked to the open window on the left side of the room. The wooden floor squeaked as her weight shifted. Migoto leaned forward to feel the wind blow across her face. A multitude of birds could be heard whistling in the trees.

Migoto inhaled deeply and the smell of autumn's approach filled her lungs. The door in the room slammed open and Kakashi entered the room. Migoto turned and sat on the window sill. "Hey, what took you so long?" she asked slightly annoyed. Kakashi brushed off the question and walked to the Hokage's desk. Migoto rolled her eyes and joined the two. Kakashi was bent over the desk signing a piece a paper. Migoto stood on her toes to try and see over his shoulder, but even the couple inches it gave her she couldn't see a single word. She lowered herself in a huff, " Not to be rude, but what's going on?"

Kakashi stood up straight and answered calmly, "I just signed a contract that would make me responsible for your actions for the next six months. This means your going to have to do what I say and go wherever I go."

Migoto groaned, _I'm seriously getting tired of their suspicion_. Kakashi rose his visible eyebrow, "Its either I watch you or I can hand you over to the ANBU. And they won't be as friendly as we are."

Migoto realized what he was saying. Normally, she could just be executed for trespassing, but yet this shinobi and the hokage seemed to be trying to help her. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-san, I should be grateful for this chance. If you don't mind mine asking, what rank am I?"

Kakashi grinned slightly making his visible eye curl like a crescent moon. "Right now, nothing, but if you behave yourself for these six months, you'll be a jonin." Migoto blinked a couple of times, not sure what this really meant. Kakashi chuckled. "It means you'll be the same as me, you can lead a three man squad, and train a group of genin." Migoto nodded her understanding.

"Excuse me, you two." Tsunade siad bringing attention to herself, "Migoto you also have to sign several papers and fill out any missing information. This time Migoto bit her tongue choking off another groan. _I have to be thankful_. Migoto grinned and the older woman smiled back. Migoto's grin quickly faded as she saw the pile of papers Tsunade handed to her. _Maybe it would be better if they killed me._

…...

Migoto held her left hand gingerly as she handed the last form to Tsuande. _Who knew paperwork could be so painful_, she thought as she nursed her hand. She looked to Kakashi who was sitting comfortably on the window sill to see what to do next.

"Don't look at me," he responded to her gaze, "Tsunade still has something to give you." Migoto started to panic thinking that it was more paperwork.

"Of course, thank you for reminding me Kakashi," the Hokage thanked the silver-haired shinobi. She then opened a drawer in her desk and searched for something. The blonde woman pulled out a key ring with a single brass key. "For all the ninja who don't have housing the village provides free housing during the time of your service and since you have just signed on today you'll receive a little spending money to prepare for a future as a protector of Konaha."

Migoto was absolutely shocked. Her village did nothing of the sort. It was survival of the fittest without a shred of compassion or concern. "Thank you. This is much more than I expected. Is there a way I could repay your kindness?" Migoto asked.

Tsunade answered, "Protect the people of the village and the country and you pay it off." With that statement Tsunade excused both ninja to leave.

Migoto ran down the stairs. She felt proud that she had made this choice. Konaha was a good city if it could invite perfect strangers like her in. She lifted her face into the wind. She loved the way Konaha had built around the forest cutting the least amount of trees for construction. "Migoto, wait up," Kakashi called behind her.

Migoto turned to face the silver-haired shinobi, "I'm sorry. I forgot." She let the older shinobi walk beside her.

"So one of my close friends wanted to meet you so we'll go to the training field first." Migoto rolled her eyes. Migoto followed Kakashi right on his heels. Migoto kicked the ground as she walked pulling up the grass. She yawned.

When the pair reached the training field, a man with a cat-like mask was waiting staring at them. Migoto stopped her heart beat increased. _The ANBU but he told me I was safe. _Kakashi then noticed that Migoto wasn't right next to him and he rolled his head to look over his shoulder. "What's wrong Migoto?" he asked.

"You said I was safe from the ANBU, but you take me straight into their hands," Migoto said her voice an odd mixture of fear and anger. Kakashi looked quizzically at her and back to the ANBU member standing in the middle of the training field. He laughed.

"Come on, Migoto. He won't hurt you. His different from the others," Kakashi replied with a gentle voice. Migoto frowned but continued to the field. As the pair neared, the ANBU member Kakashi mimed taking off his mask. The ANBU replied by lifting his own mask and hung it on a belt loop on his pants. "Yomato, you gave Migoto quite a scare."

The man with his short hair bobbing apologized, "I'm sorry, Miss, but I just got back and forgot I wasn't meeting just Kakashi here."

Though Migoto was still upset she answered, "It's fine. And nice to meet you Yomato." She lifted her hand to shake his. Yomato complied with a firm grip.

Yomato smiled, "So how do you like Konaha, Migoto?" Migoto shrugged even though Yomato was one of Kakashi's friends she didn't trust him. Yomato ignored Migoto lack of answer and kept asking questions. To each question Migoto remained silent or answered cryptically . Yomato finally giving up finding anything on the mysterious young women starting talking to Kakashi. Migoto lowered herself to sit on the ground. She leaned back and stared into the cloud-filled sky. Her eyes started to drop when she felt the vibrations of a person running to the training ground.

Migoto jumped up and called to the two shinobi arguing, "Someone is coming." Both men snapped out of the argument and looked to where Migoto was pointing to. Migoto got to her feet and ran to the others.

Kakashi looked at her, "do you know who it is?" Migoto shook her head. All three shinobi stood stock still and waiting for whoever was coming their way to show themselves. Kakashi lifted his nose and smelled the air. He grinned and asked Migoto, "Have you used your sense of smell to determine who it is?" Migoto lowered her and shook no. At that point a pink haired Kunoichi came into the clearing.

"There you are," Sakura shouted, "Don't you remember what I asked you this morning?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I got busy helping Migoto around the village and I can't go with you to the movies without leaving Migoto," Kakashi explained. Migoto giggled. _I guess she finally did her dare. _

Yomato picking what was going on announced, "I come with you two with Migoto, so Kakashi you're not leaving Migoto alone and Sakura you can get your date." Everyone around the clearing had a frown on their face but Yomato's plan would make everyone happy so each shinobi agreed to go as a group. Yomato grinned as hooked his arm in Migoto's and started to the movie theater. Migoto turned to watch the other two following her and Yomato. Kakashi had his hands in his pocket and Sakura had her arms crossed in front her chest.

"So Migoto, you never answered any of my questions." Migoto bit her tongue to stop a moan. _This was going to be a long day_.

…...

The four shinobi walked out of the theater. During the movie Yomato, finally was able to get Migoto to speak and the two didn't stop even after they had left out the doors. "Are you kidding me. Kunai are a thousand times better than shurikans," Yomato muttered to Migoto.

Migoto had a serious frown on her face, "No, they are not they might have a larger blade, but shurikans do more damage when thrown." Kakashi just smiled to himself and said good bye to Sakura.

He turned to the other two and said, "Okay you two, I think Yomato needs to report to the ANBU." Yomato sighed and told Migoto that the argument wasn't over and he'll be back to finish it before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Migoto took a step toward Kakashi so they were side by side. "Migoto, I hope you take this offensively, but you need to shop for new clothes."

"I know, but I don't know where to go," She said. Kakashi motioned to follow him and he started down the street to a small store. _Haruno Clothing Store _the sign on the outside read. "Does Sakura's family own the store?" Migoto asked.

" Yes, when Sakura first joined the ranks her parents had not approved, but now after seeing how she helps everyone with her medical ninjustu they have supported fully." Kakashi sat on a small bench inside the store. "You can look at anything you want and just tell Mrs. Haruno that you are a newly accepted shinobi," Kakashi said. Migoto looked around the store. She picked out a sky blue shirt with long sleeves and a pair of long loose pants. She went into a dressing and tried on the clothes. She came out and viewed herself in the mirror. "You have an interesting choice in clothes," said Kakashi who was suddenly at her side.

Migoto shrugged and said, " I am the one wearing it, so I can wear anything I want to." She went back into the dressing room and came back out with the shirt and pants in her arms. She walked to where the shoes where sitting on the shelves and placed a black pair onto her pile of clothes. "Where are the weapons sold?" She asked without looking over her shoulder.

"The weapon store is next door but you need to check out before we leave," Kakashi answered.

Migoto frowned at him. "I know I need to check out first. I have been shopping before Kakashi." Migoto brought the clothes to the counter and told the woman behind the counter that she was a newly accepted shinobi. The woman who had pink hair just like Sakura nodded and gave Migoto a discount. "Thank you, Miss," Migoto told the women behind the counter and walked outside where Kakashi was already waiting.

Kakashi opened the door to the weapon store for Migoto. She walked in and her mouth fell open. There were shelves and shelves of weapons that glittered in the sunset. She walked to the shelve holding the kunai. She noticed that they were sold in packs of five. She took two packs and started looking for shurikans. The shurikans were also sold in packs, so Migoto took two packs also. When she finally was ready to check out she had two packs of kunai, shurikans, and paper bombs. She also had three poison bombs and five smoke bombs. Migoto laid all the items on the counter and looked for Kakashi. He was at the corner of the store speaking to a young woman with long purple hair. Migoto bit back a hiss.

"Excussse me, Missss. I would like to check out," Migoto hissed at the young woman. The store keeper floated to the counter and scanned each item.

"Are you preparing for a new mission?" She asked politely keeping her violet eyes on Kakashi.

"None of your business," Migoto replied and paid. She shoved her way out of the store. She placed the ten kunai into her kunai holster and the other weapons into her weapons pouch. Migoto turned when she heard the store's door close behind her. Kakashi stood there with a sword on his outstretched hands.

"This is for you. You said you could beat me if you had her sword, so I thought you would need one," Kakashi said handing the light blade to Migoto. Migoto looked at the sheath of her new weapon. It was black with what seemed to be a gold snake wrapped along the entire length. She tied the blade to her right hip and unsheathed the sword. She held out in front of her. In the fading light it glowed in her hands. The blade was thin enough to fit between a person's ribs and felt strong enough to avoid damage. On the blade a snake was carved with its fangs ready to strike. The hand guard and the hilt were just plain black.

"Wow, Kakashi it's beautiful," Migoto gasped and carefully slid the sword back into the sheath. "I can't accept it without giving you something."

"No Migoto you can accept it because I gave it to you as a gift, a welcome home gift." Kakashi let the conversation drop. "It's getting late I should take you home now," Kakashi said to the younger woman.

"I just had one question Kakashi," Migoto said. Kakashi motioned to continue and Migoto said, "When is my first mission?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Well, I don't know, but I can tell you don't get too relaxed."

…...

Kakashi stood in front of Migoto's new apartment and the new shinobi opened the door. Migoto took a tentative step inside. A feeling of calm washed over her. She felt at home. "Kakashi," Migoto said turning to the door, "I don't think I would leave Konaha for as long as I live."

Kakashi simply replied, "What about your revenge?" Migoto thought for a while and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Revenge is never satisfying. It just brings more hurt and pain," She replied sagely.

" Migoto, I am going to have to leave but if a ANBU comes to your window open it because they might to interrogate you, but I will promise you they will not harm a hair on your head…. Good Night."

Migoto gave Kakashi a quick hug and whispered, "Good night." He left her to her thoughts. She walked through the furnished apartment and into her bedroom. The large window beside her bed overlooked the village. Migoto sat on the windowsill. How could she leave this place after they had accepted her. This was the only place that would accept her. Migoto smiled as the lights in the town below began to turn off one by one. She walked to her bed and dropped her shopping bags on the ground. She then took off both her kunai holster and weapons pouch and placed them on the desk that was against the opposite wall. She laid on her back and closed her eyes to sleep.

…...

_Smoke filled her lung. Migoto coughed and coughed. The smell of burning flesh and hair filled her nostrils. " Migoto," a voice called. Migoto turned and faced her adopted brother. Akai's brown eyes looked at her with concern, his red hair matching the flames . He picked her up and ran through the flames. Migoto looked over his shoulder and saw Konaha burning. The past Hokages watching as the village they help to build burned under the moon. When the pair reached the outlying forest, Akai put Migoto down._

"_Akai.." Migoto began._

"_Migoto, listen to me," Akai interrupted, "You need to watch your step." Migoto was about to ask what he meant by the comment when laughter filled the air. Migoto reached for her sword, but it was not there. "Migoto, let me handle your father."_

"_No, I'm not leaving you again," Migoto shouted and held her fist up. The green hair man came out of the dark trees . He didn't say a word but held his blade threateningly. Migoto rushed to her father and attempted to punch him. He pushed her away with his blade. A large cut burned across Migoto's stomach. She tried to pull herself up when she saw the purpose of her father's attack. The flames from the village had encircle the three ninja smoke filled the air. Migoto ran through the smoke. Akai was kneeling on the ground. Migoto's father held his blade over Akai's neck. As he saw his daughter appear out of the smoke, he brought his blade down. Migoto covered her eyes, but there was no point she had seen Akai's death once and she couldn't watch it again. When she uncovered her eyes, her father was watching her with malice in his eyes. He signed many signs and ended with the sign of the tiger. He held his hand to his mouth and blew a ball of fire at his daughter. Migoto froze. None of her muscles wanted to move. She could feel the heat of the fire burn her eyes. The smoke threatening to choke the air out of her lungs. _Migoto woke with a start with cold sweat moistening her face. _It was just a dream._ Migoto went to her bathroom and washed her face. "Migoto, you're fine, dreams can't hurt you," Migoto told her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She then went back to bed and attempted to fall back asleep.


	9. The Pains of Power

AN: Hello everyone. I would like to thank Jaxx Ren, ktrikku, Foresthunter, and xoxonana. For adding my story to their favorites. I apolagize for the spotty updates, but it should go a lot faster now due to Christmas break. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Kakashi woke to the a knock on the door. "I'm coming," he moaned at the unknown caller. _I really have to get more sleep._ He pulled himself off the bed and put on his mask. Kakashi reached the front door and yanked it open.

Sakura stood in the hall tapping her foot. "Good morning, Kakashi. You seem really tired and unfortunately Tsunade needs you and Migoto. I think she has a mission for the two of you."

"Why Migoto? I can handle this mission by myself."

Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Well, you see, she needs to be with you at all times until her six months are finished."

"I'll get her right away and report to Tsunade. Thank you Sakura." The pink haired ninja disappeared. Kakashi closed the door and packed his pack. He packed a light coat and a scarf. He then packed some dehydrated meals and weapons. He then left his apartment locking it behind him. It pained him not to visit the memorial stone, but Migoto was unpredictable, so he couldn't leave her unattended.

Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi didn't know where exactly where the female shinobi apartment complex was. So he went to the flower shop to ask Ino she knew where it was. Kakashi now stood in front of the complex. _Which floor was she on?_ Kakashi not knowing where the young woman was staying started knocking on doors. Luckily most of the kunoichi were out on missions or eating breakfast, so he didn't receive any injury from angry kunoichi. After knocking on the last door on the second floor, Kakashi saw Kurenai who told him that Migoto was on the third floor at room 303. Kakashi climbed a flight of stairs and walked to Migoto's door. He knocked on it.

Migoto opened the door. The young woman's hair looked very similar to his own and her bright green eyes held a haunted look. "Good Morning, Migoto. If you want, we have a mission ready for us." The haunted look faded and the animorph smiled brightly.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes, so I can get ready. You can come in if you want," Migoto backed away from the door and Kakashi walked in. He sat on the small loveseat that came with the room as Migoto went into her bedroom. Kakashi looked around the empty living space. "Ready?" Migoto asked as she walked into the room all prepared to leave.

Kakashi got to his feet and left through the front door. Migoto followed locking the door behind her. Kakashi led the way out of the apartment complex and to Hokage tower. Tsunade was tapping her fingers on her desk when the pair walked in.

The blonde glanced at the clock above the door. "Kakashi you are earlier than you usually are. I think Migoto is a good influence on you," the Hokage teased, "You're mission is a c-rank. All you are doing is delivering this scroll to Yutaka , nobleman in the land of snow. You are dismissed." Tsunade handed the scroll to Kakashi. The copy ninja bowed and watched as Migoto mimicked. He led the way out of the Hokage tower.

"So is a C-rank good or bad?" Migoto asked as the pair climbed down the stairs.

Kakashi bit the inside of his lip in thought. "Well, It's good for a genin. The ranking system is for our benefit. The ranks tell us what to expect from a mission. For example rank c means that there is no possibility for us to encounter enemy ninja," Kakashi glanced to see if his words had sunk in. Migoto had her eyes set on a young family with a father and mother walking their young child into a store. She smiled and turned to him.

"This is going to be fun," She grinned and started to sprint to the front gate. Kakashi ran after her, "Wait ,." Kakashi followed the young woman as she weaved in and out of the growing crowd. At the gate the young woman stopped suddenly causing Kakashi to almost knock her off her feet.

"What do I have to wait for?" The woman asked her head tilted slightly like how his nin dogs did.

"We need to recheck our packs to see if we have everything we need."

"I have weapons. What more do I need?" Migoto asked seriously.

Kakashi sighed, "We are going to the land of snow. Don't you think you might need a coat?"

Migoto looked down at her feet. " I spent all the money that Tsunade gave me. It wasn't much and it barely covered the weapons and my other equipment." Kakashi calculated the cost of all the things she bought the day before and the amount that Tsunade gave her.

"You should still have some money left," Kakashi said as soon as the calculations were done. Migoto smiled and reached into her equipment pouch. She held a small box in her hands. "You didn't have to give me anything," Kakashi said holding his hands up as Migoto tried to hand the box to him.

"But you have given me so much. This is the least I could do." She pushed the box to him.

Kakashi pushed the box and changed the subject, "How did you get it without my knowledge? You were not to leave your apartment until I came and got you."

Migoto grinned wider and pushed the box back to the Copy-Nin, "I did as you said and opened the window when an ANBU member came to my apartment. It was Yomato, so I asked him he could get it for me. I didn't leave my apartment."

Feeling a little upset that Yomato would go to Migoto's apartment in the middle of the night, Kakashi carefully took the box from Migoto. _What if I misjudged her and whatever is in this box would kill me?_ Kakashi shook the thought from his mind.

"Are you going to open it?" Migoto asked her slight grin now a wide grin. Kakashi nodded and pulled the top of the box slowly ready to toss it if the box would prove harmful. The box didn't explode, so Kakashi looked inside. A slick black watch laid inside. The confused look on his face must have been obvious because Migoto started laughing. "I heard about your punctuality form Yomato during the movie yesterday and thought it would be helpful."

Kakashi sighed but resigned to a smile. He fastened the watch around his wrist. "Migoto let's move out."

"What about a coat?"

"I have an extra coat and scarf," Kakashi answered as he headed out of the village. Kakashi heard Migoto murmur something along the lines of "who carries extra coats." Kakashi just smiled and continued down a beaten path northward. Kakashi explained to Migoto how they would reach the port city of Kaikou where they would board a ship to the land of snow.

Kakashi led the way in silence for hours. "Kakashi, what's your favorite color?" Migoto's voice broke the lovely silence.

Still keeping his pace Kakashi looked over his shoulder, " What does that have to do with our mission?"

` Migoto rolled her eyes, "Humor me."

Kakashi did as she asked, "Blue. How about you?" He added the question without much thought about how he gave Migoto permission to speak as much as she wanted.

"Green. The green of the trees that blanketed my village. It really is a unique color." Migoto started. "What is your favorite desert? I don't have a favorite because I love everything sweet, but if I had to pick one, I pick cake. Wait no pie…or maybe dango." Migoto then paused letting Kakashi answer her question.

"I don't like sweets, Migoto," Kakashi answered simply. Migoto ran in front of him and stopped to face him. She looked at him oddly.

"How can you not like sweets?" Migoto sighed, " Do you have any hobbies? You know besides training and missions."

Kakashi answered each and every one of Migoto's questions and asked a couple himself. _I didn't think anyone could talk so much._ He was shocked that after an hour of asking question, Migoto had fallen silent for a while as the sun started to set. "We should set up camp now before it gets dark."

Migoto looked in the direction of the setting sun, "We could keep walking for at least another hour."

"If we keep going, it would be too dark to set up camp," Kakashi reasoned.

"But we will be closer to our destination."

Kakashi thought about the two options. The nobleman would want his scroll sooner than later. "We'll keep going, but I hope you don't mind sleeping under the stars." Kakashi continued his path as he figured the time that it would take to reach Kaikou by tomorrow at noon.

"One last question, at least for today. Do you think revenge will consume me?"

Kakashi looked at the serious face that Migoto got. "I thought you already stopped entertaining the thought of revenge, but I'll answer your question if you answer mine first. After you extract your revenge what would you do?"

"I'll defend the people of Konoha. I only asked because I was thinking about something Sakura told me about Sasuke."

"His betrayal hurt both her and Naruto a lot."

"It hurt you too. So I thought how can I betray the people who gave me a second chance." There was silence for a couple of minutes. Kakashi looked at the young woman. He had no idea how her thought process worked. He had no idea whether she was thinking about revenge or just was voicing a concern.

Migoto had started fingering her necklace lost in thought. " Migoto, Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know Kakashi, 'can' you?" Migoto gave her sarcastic remark with a nod.

" Since you've told me that animorphs are superstitious, I assume that they enjoy symbolism also." Migoto nodded her agreement and motioned him to continue. "Well, I was wondering if you pendant meant anything."

At that moment Migoto yawned and said, "Why don't we stop for today."

Kakashi stopped and placed his pack on the ground. He lowered himself to the ground. Migoto untied her katana and sat on the ground also. "My answer, Migoto."

"It was given to me, so I would remember that what the villagers called me also applied to them." The animorph looked at him with tired eyes.

Kakashi continued his line of questioning. "What did they call you?" _Even if Migoto and her father were the only animorphs alive it is best to learn more about the race. First off there could be other survivors. Second, if Migoto ever betrayed Konoha the information would be useful to track and eliminate her. Lastly, her father is on the loose, so if we were to ever to cross paths, I would relieve Migoto of the task of revenge. _

"They called me a fallen angel. When my parents got together the village was looking forward to my strength. The child of the two purest and most powerful bloodlines would have unearthly powers like some heavenly being. Some believed that I would lead them to some utopia. But once they found out what animal I turned into. They assumed that I was punished for some sin done in a life before. The reptile wings shows there opinion of me and the other wing is what my mother said I was. The angel they were looking for." Migoto leaned her head back. " You know, being an animorph itself is a punishment, so maybe we were all cast out."

Kakashi stared at the woman as if she just said that Tonton could fly, "I don't see how being able to do the things you do as a punishment."

"You know what I have told you. You don't know the dark side of it. You don't know that each animorph suffers from a condition similar to multi-personality disorder. Those with a purer bloodline suffer more than those who have regular human ancestors." Kakashi grew silent. This was quite depressing and wasn't what he thought he was going to get from asking the animorph a simple question. "But it's doesn't bother many anymore…um I mean that as animorphs mature it doesn't limit them anymore. Unless…never mind." Kakashi saw how the young woman was trying to phase whatever was on her mind. "It's nothing. I guess it is pretty nice to be an animorph. I mean we are almost immortal. I never knew an animorph who died of old age."

"I'll take the first watch," Kakashi interrupted before Migoto would talk all the night away. Migoto nodded and yawned closing her eyes. Once her breathing became slow and even, Kakashi thought about what she had told him. The information didn't seem to be helpful at the moment. Kakashi sighed. _I need to find out more about her kekkei genhi. It's weaknesses it's strengths. _

He knew that Migoto said that she had the abilities of snakes. He had read up on snakes and found out that most snakes had poor eyesight, but every other sense was heightened. Even hearing which shocked Kakashi. Some snakes also had a sixth sense the ability to sense small changes in temperature. Kakashi tried to think of any weakness that he could exploit if need be, but nothing came to mind except the small thin scar on the back of her neck. It could be the only place that doesn't heal. There was also what she said about the multiple personality disorder, but she did say that it didn't effect most mature animorphs. Kakashi looked to the subject of his thoughts. How can one defeat anyone who couldn't be hurt? Her father did kill at least four, so there has to be a way to kill them. Decapitation, wounds through the chest, and there was always burning them alive.

Kakashi moved so he sat beside Migoto's sleeping form. She was peacefully sleeping. Kakashi shook his head wondering how she could sleep when she lost her entire village only a couple days ago. Kakashi shrugged. It was just one of the many things he wondered about the woman.

Kakashi looked at the moon. He would have to wake her up in a couple hours for her watch.


	10. Kaikou

A/N: Hello everyone another update. I would like to thank Heiwa-San for adding my story to her alert list.

* * *

_Migoto stood in a field of wildflowers. The wind blew the plants back and forth. Zakyou was sitting crossed-legged in the flowers picking the leaves and tearing them in half. His quiver and bow were laying across his legs. He looked up from his act of destruction and smiled, "Hey, Migoto. How are you?"_

_Migoto neared him slowly. "I'm fine. In fact, Konoha has offered me the opportunity to become on of their shinobi." _

"_That's great Migoto. You bring pride to the animorph race," Zakyou said with his hand out stretched to Migoto. Migoto grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The young man then crushed his adoptive sister in a bear hug. "Migoto, I came to tell you that you need to study our race's past to understands its future. There are jutsu that have been forbidden that would help you on your journey," Zakyou said. He then pulled away._

_Migoto mused on this information, "I take it that the destruction of our race is a precursor to the destruction of the five great ninja villages. I sense it in the other shinobi they fear something. The fact that they placed one of their best shinobi to trail me everywhere and that said shinobi has introduced a member of their special ops to check up on me has proven that they fear those who come from outside their village."_

_Zakyou nodded, "I always knew you were the sharp one. There are powers in this world that the five great nations are facing. Maybe if we, animorphs, had been less prideful and had joined one of the hidden villages this dark future would not have been possible." Migoto looked at her feet with shame. The ground darkened. "I guess it's time for me to leave," Zakyou said his smile falling a fraction, "It was nice seeing you, Migoto."_

_Migoto stared at her adopted brother with confusion and then looked at the direction in which he was looking. On the horizon, a small glow was growing at a rapid rate. Migoto could feel her muscles start to freeze. _No, not again._ She gathered her strength and grabbed her dark haired counterpart. She pulled him away from the growing inferno. Smoke darkened the air and Migoto found herself having a difficult time breathing. _

_Migoto heard a cruel laugh over the roar of the flames, "Mig, darling, it has been awhile." Migoto stopped face to face with her father. He grinned and cocked his head. He then held his blade upright. _

_Migoto felt something pushed into her hand. She looked at Zakyou and he nodded. Migoto unsheathed her katana. "I don't want to fight you, but I won't let my brothers die again," Migoto said trying to sound confident. The man chuckled his shoulders shuttering. _

"_They are not your brothers," he said shaking his head, "Yet you are willing to attack your own flesh and blood." The man charged and Migoto blocked the blow. Zakyou fired two arrow at the older man. The man disappeared into the gathering smoke. _

"_Come out, you coward," Migoto shouted to the dark smoke. More chuckling from the darkness sent shiver up Migoto's spine. _

"_My darling, do you have the strength to kill me? Even if you overpower me you don't have strength to perform the finishing blow." The bodiless voice mocked. Migoto kept her stance, but she knew what he said was true. _

"_Migoto, ignore him. You are stronger than you think and you have great potential," Zakyou said to Migoto with a frown for the man who had said otherwise. A blur of green flew toward the young man. _

_Migoto form handsigns, " Water style: Tsunami jutsu." A rush of water spewed out of her mouth forming a wall that roared toward the green blur. Water turned to steam against a wall of flames blocking her view. When the steam cleared, Zakyou laid face down on the ground severed in two._

"_You're next unless you can stop me." Migoto turned to the source of the sound. She formed a rectangle with her thumb and fore fingers, "Lightening style: Thunder Barrier." She moved her hands outward and a wall of electricity form in front of her. The barrier barely stopped the gold blade. Migoto grinned in relief, but that relief was brief. She felt a stabbing pain in her side and warm liquid roll down her side. She knew that she had lost. She could sense that her father was behind her. He wrapped his arm around her neck. He slowly starved her of air. Migoto didn't struggle. Her vision became blurry as she lost consciousness._

…_..._

Migoto woke up panting. She was staring into the worried eye of Kakashi. The moonlight forming a halo with his silver hair. "Are you okay, Migoto?" Kakashi asked.

Migoto nodded and placed a fake smile on her face, "It was just a nightmare. No harm done." Migoto sat up so she was level with the copy nin.

"It's more than a mere nightmare, Migoto. Do you want to talk about it?"

Migoto kept the fake smile and laughed embarrassedly, "Well, I was carried off by an eagle. Kind of stupid considering I'm much bigger than any eagle. Don't worry about it. It's my watch, so go to sleep."

Kakashi looked at her suspiciously, "I will, Migoto, but if there is something wrong tell me. I'll help you."

"Good Night, Kakashi," Migoto said roughly. Kakashi laid down and Migoto got to her feet. Within moments he fell asleep. She sat again and pulled her knees to her chest. "There's no meaning to dreams. Nothing to get worked up over," Migoto whispered to herself. Dreams are nothing more than dreams. She looked to the moon for comfort. Migoto got to her feet. One way to calm down is to become busy. Migoto's stomach rumbled. _I could make breakfast. _Migoto now had a mission in mind, so she climbed into a tree. She quickly checked on Kakashi before searching for a small bird's nest.

…...

"Wake up Kakashi," Migoto said in a sing-song voice. She tapped the metal plate on his Konoha headband.

Kakashi's right eye opened, "I'm awake." Migoto placed both hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Well, breakfast is going to get cold if you don't hurry."

" You made breakfast?" Kakashi asked a look of disbelief on his face.

Inside Migoto laughed, but outwardly she rolled her eyes, "I can cook, Kakashi." She grabbed his left hand and tried to pull the older shinobi to his feet.

Kakashi chuckled at her attempt. He stood up causing Migoto to fall back. She landed with a thud and a laugh. She jumped to her feet, "Look, Kakashi." Migoto pointed to the creation she had made. She had found a large boulder and with some difficulty had laid it flat. On top of this table-like rock two smaller flat rocks laid on top filled with food. She knelt by the large rock, " eggs, something I would call 'bacon,' and fresh berries." Migoto smiled a true smile at the meal that she had prepared. She looked to Kakashi who just knelt at the rock staring at her. _Is he vegetarian? Is my cooking bad?_ Migoto wanted his praise, so she spoke up, "Why aren't you eating?"

Migoto could slightly see his grin. "You might have poisoned it," He answered rationally.

Migoto rolled her eyes with a smile. She reached over the table and grabbed a berry off his plate. She popped the small berry into her mouth and chewed. After a couple of seconds, she grabbed her throat falling to the ground. She returned to her kneeling position, "Seems fine to me."

Kakashi smiling at Migoto's show replied, " Eat all of yours first." Migoto sighed and ate her meal. She tried to eat quickly, so the pair could reach Kaikou faster. Though she was glad that Kakashi didn't ask what animal did the bacon came from. Migoto had nearly finished her meal when Kakashi tapped her hand. Migoto looked up at the silver-haired man and he motioned for silence. He then motioned her to head to a spot in the forest. Migoto nodded once and slunk to the spot that he pointed out. Migoto laid in wait, but didn't sense anyone else in the forest beside Kakashi and herself. Migoto stomped back to Kakashi. He looked up at her arrival. His plate was completely clean.

"If you wanted me to leave, you could have asked," Migoto said with her arms folded across her chest. Migoto laughed internally at the lengths Kakashi would go to protect his face.

"I didn't want to be rude. By the way, the meal was very nice." Migoto laughed with joy all thoughts of her nightmare gone. Kakashi stood and pulled on his pack. Migoto tied on her katana to her hip and the pair headed to the port city. "Are we going to play a thousand questions today?" Kakashi asked.

Migoto grew silent. Truth be told, she had run out of all the odd icebreaker questions she could think of. Migoto had an idea. "I just have one; do you think dreams mean anything?"

Kakashi was silent for a while, "I personally think they do, but don't worry about it too much." Migoto nodded; she had expected this answer from him. "That was a disappointment. What happened to all the random questions?"

Migoto shrugged, "I just had a serious question." She smiled falsely, "Why don't you start today?"

Kakashi smiled, "What do you consider your best feature?"

Migoto frowned, "That's hard. I don't know I don't think anything is."

Kakashi sighed, "That's depressing. I would have answered your eyes, your smile.." Migoto looked at him quizzically. "Confidence, Migoto. That is an important quality."

…...

Migoto smiled as the pair traveled. How Kakashi's carefree attitude cheered her up was a mystery to Migoto, but she liked to think that she had found a kindred spirit. Kaikou was near at the bottom of a slight slope by the ocean.

Kakashi led the way through the crowded streets. "Don't call any attention to yourself. We are going to the marina to look for a ride." Migoto obediently followed the silver-haired shinobi toward the water. Kakashi walked to the fastest looking ship and begun to speak to the captain. Migoto lost interest in Kakashi's haggling and watched the waves crash against the dock. She sat at the edge of the dock and placed her feet in the waves. "Migoto, I got us a ride. Let's get that coat you need," Kakashi said tapping her shoulder.

Migoto followed Kakashi as he led the way to a clothing store. The pair walked into the store. Migoto walked to the racks with coats. She looked over all the coats and picked out the thickest one she could find. When she checked out, she noticed that the coat was a horrible shade of pink. If there was one color that she hated, it would be pink. The pair left the store and to Migoto's relief Kakashi hadn't said a single thing about her choice in clothing.

"Migoto, that is the ugliest jacket I have ever seen," Kakashi said as soon as they were halfway in town.

"I know, Kakashi," Migoto answered and with a softer voice added, "you didn't need to point it out."

"I hope it is warm enough for you. Even though spring is approaching it is still very cold in the land of snow." Kakashi walked back to the ship from before.

The pair boarded the ship and went below deck. The boat creaked and groaned as wind filled the sails and pushed the boat out of the marina. "We'll be on this ship for about a day and a half if the wind is with us, so you might want to get comfortable," Kakashi told Migoto. He then laid down on one of the many hammocks that were hung around the hull. Migoto sat in silence for a couple of minutes, but she wasn't one to sit around doing nothing and had started feeling anxious. She got to her feet and started to pace the length of the hull. After a couple of minutes of this, she got bored again. In one last attempt to entertain herself, she pulled out her katana from its sheath and started the trials that she had learned over the years. Each movement was ingrained into her mind insomuch that she no longer needed to think about her practice. The clash of metal broke her trance. Kakashi stood wide eyed kunai in hand. "Wow, impressive. You blocked my attack without breaking your rhythm."

Migoto took the comment as a compliment, "Thank you, but it was nothing."

"If your bored we can have a friendly spar. No kekkei genhi or ninjutsu. Just taijutsu," Kakashi suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Migoto sheathed her blade and raised her fist. "It wouldn't be friendly if I used my katana," Migoto explained. Kakashi attempted to punch Migoto. She dodged the hit and tried to sweep his feet from under him. He just as easily jumped over the strike. The spar ended in a draw leaving both shinobi breathless. A faint shiver crawled down Migoto's spine as cool air from above deck chilled the hull. She picked up the horrible excuse of a coat and put it on. "It got cold fast," Migoto observed though chattering teeth.

"We should get some sleep; we'll be at the land of snow late tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi settled into a hammock while Migoto stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I'm going to stay up, Kakashi," Migoto stated flatly. Migoto feared closing her eyes. She had relived the death of two of her adoptive brothers and wasn't ready to see the other two die again.

Kakashi's slate colored eye looked sympathetic, " I know what your going through. When my father died, I had nightmares for months."

"I know you understand. That is why I'm here."

"Just make sure you sleep, Migoto. Even an interrupted is better than no sleep at all." Migoto nodded and Kakashi gave her a serious look. Migoto ignored the look and began her drills again. She could feel her eyes starting to close and knew she was fighting a losing battle with sleep. Like the snake she turned into she had to keep warm and currently she was freezing. Migoto looked to Kakashi. Body warmth would be the only source of warmth that would be on the ship. But she couldn't just crawl up to some random crew member. And it would be uncomfortable when Kakashi woke up to find her in his hammock. Migoto had a choice to make the freezing cold of sleeping by herself or being warmer with Kakashi. Migoto sighed; the cold would have to do.


	11. The Land of Snow

A/N: Hello everyone. Here is a new chapter for you. Hopefully I'll be able to get in another chapter this week. I would like to thank TrashedAndScatteredSidewinder for adding my story to your alert list.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the light filtering through the deck. He opened his exposed eye slowly. The deck above dripped with sea water. Kakashi slowly raised his head and looked around the cabin. _That's odd Migoto should be up. _As if in response to that thought he felt a slight movement in his hammock. He looked down to see Migoto curled against him. He could feel his ears beginning to burn. "Migoto," he whispered to her sleeping form. Not receiving a response, he called her name slightly louder. Failing to wake Migoto with his voice, Kakashi gently shook the young woman. Kakashi chuckled slightly shocked that the young woman was asleep. As a last attempt, Kakashi shook her harder, but this attempt like all the others failed. Kakashi sighed deciding that the woman would wake up when she wanted to. Kakashi noticed in trying to wake up Migoto, her hair fell in her face. He gently pushed it back and placed it behind her ear. At this slight touch, Migoto's eyes opened slowly until they met Kakashi's. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the hammock causing it to shake out of control. Kakashi sat up to stabilize the rocking hammock.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. You see…. I …um," Migoto stuttered her green eyes shocked and her face red from embarrassment.

Kakashi bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "You had a bad dream and found comfort by crawling next to me," he stated trying to sound serious.

"First off, I'm not some child who goes to her parents bed when she has a nightmare. And second I didn't have a nightmare last night," Migoto replied.

"Oh, so sleeping with me helped?" Kakashi asked trying to see if he could fluster her a bit more.

Migoto's green eyes flashed angrily as her face turned even more red, so she looked incredibly like Hinata, "For your information, I was next to you not with you, pervert." Migoto crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Realizing that the woman was upset Kakashi spoke up, "I'm sorry, Migoto. I shouldn't have said that." Migoto didn't turned to face him, so he added, "We're almost to land."

"Good," Migoto replied coarsely as she walked up the stairs to the deck. Kakashi sighed. _I didn't say anything that bad. Bipolar animorphs. _He crossed his arms. He looked up at the stairs that Migoto climbed up moments ago. He sighed again and climbed out of the hammock. He climbed the stairs and found Migoto leaning against the railing of the deck. Kakashi stood beside her and leaned on the railing also.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Kakashi? It reminds of a mission that my brothers and I went on. We went to an island. Every spare moment was spent swimming. Well, everyone swam except Zakyou. He was always afraid of deep water," Migoto mused. Kakashi gave the woman a strange look. _Did she forgive him already? _

"Land Ho," a bodiless sailor called.

Migoto ran to the bow of the boat with the Copy-nin behind her. She watched as the sailors made port. When the gangplank was lowered, she was the first off the ship. Kakashi paid the captain and walked down the gangplank.

Migoto once again fell silent as the two headed north. "Tell me about these nightmares you're having. I can help," Kakashi started trying to start a conversation. Migoto glared at him, "This isn't about this morning. I'm just concerned." Migoto thought this over.

Migoto started slowly , "the first dream I had I saw my brother, Akai…"

"He was the red-head, right?" Kakashi asked. "What animal form did he have?"

"Yes, he had red hair. He turned into a wolf about so high," she said holding her hand to her waist.

"So what happened to him in your dream?"

"The same thing that happened last time I saw him." Understanding dawned on Kakashi and he shivered. Not only did the air cooled, but he knew what Migoto was feeling. Seeing a person you love die was hard, but reliving it was unbearable. " He told me to watch my step," Migoto continued pulling Kakashi from his thoughts, "What do you think about that?"

"Migoto, you are in a dangerous situation. You started living in a foreign city with the threat from your father and organizations in Konoha. Your brother is telling you to be thoughtful of your actions."

Migoto started laughing, "I can't believe that hot head is telling me to be careful."

Kakashi stared at the amused animorph and debated to tell her that she was quite impulsive herself. Thinking better of it, Kakashi asked, "Was that your only dream?"

"No, the night before last I had a dream that I was talking to Zakyou," Migoto said getting serious again.

"He had orange eyes and turned into…."

"A large panther as large as Akai's wolf."

"Did he say anything important to you?"

" He did say that I needed to study animorph history and jutsu," Migoto replied.

"If we have any time off, I'll ask Tsunade if we could visit your village."

"That would be amazing and by the way, I'm sorry that I over reacted on the boat. I also apologize for making you uncomfortable by …um… sharing your hammock. I was cold and.."

"Think nothing of it. We're a team, so we are here to support the other," Kakashi answered and pulled out the before mentioned extra coat and scarf which Migoto took gratefully. Kakashi felt something crunch beneath his feet. A thin layer of white snow blanketed the ground .

"Snow," Migoto whispered and tried to gather the snow into a snowball, but the snow didn't stick together.

"Migoto, this is the land of snow," Kakashi teased. Migoto nodded her head but was still trying to make a snowball. "This is your first time seeing snow," Kakashi stated rather than asked. Migoto eyes twinkled with excitement when she looked up to him. She nodded. Kakashi placed his hands over her, "Let's walk a little further. The snow will deepen and you'll be able to make a better snowball."

Migoto shrugged, " Whatever you say." She stood up and brushed her hands on her coat. The wind picked up from the north sending a shiver down Kakashi's spine.

"So what jutsus do you think are hidden in your village?"

"I don't know. Animorphs typically don't use jutsu. For all I know, those hidden jutsu might kill me," Migoto said nonchalantly.

The snow beneath the pair deepened and the air chilled. Migoto started to fall behind. When Kakashi couldn't hear her footsteps, he panicked. "Migoto," he called as he turned around. Something cold and wet slam into his face. _A snowball? _When Kakashi cleared the snow from his mask, he saw Migoto with a large smile on her face.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked him.

Kakashi answered, "Yes, Migoto." He smiled and crouched to gather snow. Migoto started to do the same. Kakashi finished first and threw his snowball at Migoto's unguarded back. She yelped and dropped her almost completed snowball. "Migoto, we don't have time to play in the snow."

Migoto stood up, "fine, fine, we'll leave once I've made a snow angel and a snowman."

Kakashi frowned, "Migoto, I'm in charge and I'll decide when we leave."

Migoto bowed her head humbly, "yes, Kakashi I understand."

Kakashi's resolve crumbled and he said, "What are you waiting for?" Migoto smiled and fell on her back. She moved his arms and legs in half-circles.

"Don't you want to make a snow angel, Kakashi?" Migoto asked.

"No, Migoto. Have your fun." Migoto jumped to her feet and admired her work. "Now for my snowman. Did you want to help me?" Kakashi helped the excited woman roll out the snowman. With no vegetation nearby the snowman was just three snowballs stacked on top of each other. "It's amazing Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled at how even the simplest things seemed to excite the woman, "Yes, Migoto. The snowman is wonderful but it's time to go." He started walking north with Migoto following at his heels.

"Thank you," Migoto whispered.

Kakashi slowed and Migoto came to his side, "You're welcome."

The journey through the land of snow was cold and the temperature was dropping fast. Kakashi kept an eye on Migoto. She was shivering terribly and he was starting to worry about her. Snow started to drift from the sky. The white flakes landed on the dark hood of the coat he gave her. " Look Migoto it's snowing."

Migoto's eyes lit up and turned her face to the sky. She smiled and stuck out her tongue. Her face twisted in disgust. Kakashi laughed. "Not exactly what I thought it would be," she said, "I expected it to be sweet." She laughed and her body shook violently.

Kakashi knew she was cold and didn't want her to become ill, so he put a arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. The woman didn't protest. Kakashi checked the setting sun. The pair would have about a couple of hours until the sun would completely disappear which left with just enough time to get to the small village where the nobleman would be. "Migoto, could you make it to the next town?"

"Of course," She said through her chattering teeth.

"We have another hour or two before we reach our rendezvous point. There is a river we'll have to cross." Migoto nodded stating that she understood.

The snow fell faster. The snow led to an icy river. Kakashi stopped Migoto. "Follow my steps exactly. The ice is a lot thinner this time of year." Migoto nodded again and Kakashi separated from her to lead. Kakashi slowly eased himself onto the frozen river. He tested every step for its strength. Migoto followed each of his steps just like he told her to. Kakashi kept his concentration on the ice in front of him knowing that getting distracted once could land him and Migoto in the freezing water. The pair were a couple of from the bank when the ice began to crack. The pair jumped in opposite directions to avoid a swim. Kakashi landed neatly on a safe patch of ice, but Migoto having no experience with ice or even cold weather landed on thin ice. Kakashi watched as the ice crack and Migoto sink into the river.

Kakashi rushed as safely and quickly as he could to the spot where she sank. The ice had already froze over. Kakashi looked for a shadow under the ice indicating Migoto's whereabouts. Kakashi's heart sunk, there was no sign of the shin obi. A loud crack and splash broke the silence. Kakashi watched as a waterlogged Migoto pulled herself out of the water and onto the bank. Kakashi was at the river's edge in a second. The water on Migoto's hair was starting to freeze. _Her body temperature is dropping rapidly. I have to warm her. _Kakashi started to undo Migoto's jacket, "I'm sorry for this, but you'll suffer from hypothermia if I don't warm you, so I'm going to have to take off your wet clothes." Kakashi spoke so fast that he thought Migoto didn't understand him, but she nodded her head. Her body became a mirage and in her place was a black snake. Kakashi unzipped his chunin jacket and put the black snake into it. He quickly reshipped it. "Migoto it's only ten minutes to reach the inn where the nobleman would meet us, so we are continuing." Kakashi picked up Migoto's sopping clothes and continued as quickly as he could.

The small snow fall became a blizzard with blinding wind and decreasing temperatures. A small yellow light broke through the endless white landscape. With each footstep music grew louder and louder. The inn was small and built to withstand harsh winters. Kakashi booked one room. He entered the room. He entered the room and looked around. There was a single bed and a couch in front of a small fireplace. Satisfied with the room, Kakashi let Migoto slitter onto the bed. "While I go back to the lobby to find our client, start a fire to dry your clothes," Kakashi told the coiled snake.

The snake opened her mouth to comment, but resigned to nod her head. With that response, Kakashi left Migoto. He walked back to the lobby and picked a seat in a dark corner so he observe all the people in the inn. After a half an hour, a large balding man walked in sending a chill throughout the room. _That must be the client. _

Kakashi cautiously approached the man. "Excuse me, Sir," Kakashi said, "I believe this belongs to you." The plump man grabbed greedily at the scroll in Kakashi's hand. He ripped the seal and unrolled the scroll. Kakashi watched as the man read. A frown tugged at the corners of the nobleman's mouth. "Is everything all right, sir?" Kakashi asked.

The other man grumbled and pulled a wad of cash from his robe. "I need you to send another message back."

Kakashi took the scroll that the man handed him. Kakashi went back to the room he had booked. He opened the door and walked in the room. A small fire was in the fireplace with Migoto's clothing hanging in front. Kakashi searched for Migoto and found her still in her snake form sleeping coiled on the bed. Kakashi then went to the small couch in front of the fire to rest for the night.


	12. Frost

_A/N: Yup. I got another chapter in today and maybe I'll get another one tomorrow. Thank You for reading. :)_

* * *

_Migoto stood in a snow bank. Snow drifting on the wind. Although the ground was covered in snow and snow was falling, the air wasn't cold. She twirled looking for someone. She shouted for Kakashi._

"_Chill, Migoto," a calm voice called. Migoto turned to see her brother, Arrou, his cool blue eyes calm and collected._

"_Arrou," Migoto ran and threw her arms around his waist. Tears burned her eyes. Arrou chuckled and nudged her head against his chest._

"_I know, Migoto, it's painful to see us, but we are trying to help you."_

_Migoto edged out of the embrace, "What kind of help?"_

"_Pieces of advise which I recommend that you listen to," Arrou, "One benefits of being dead is that we see everything the past and the future. The downside is that we can't tell the living what we see, but we can guide you."_

_Migoto sighed, "Zakyou told me there are powers that threaten the five great nations. Could you divulge to me what these powers are?"_

_Arrou smirked, "Pride, Greed, and Hate." Migoto smacked his arm and told him to tell her the real problem. "I can't tell you the answer to that question, but your friend can."_

"_Kakashi?" Migoto asked, "How would he know what I'm talking about."_

"_Migoto, Your father is in cahoots with one of the powers that Zakyou spoke of. Next time you see him looked at the ways he is dressed."_

_Migoto fearing that she would not hear Arrou's message asked, "Arrou, What is your piece of advise?"_

"_You need to visit our village."_

"_I heard that from Zakyou."_

"_You didn't let me finish," Arrou said shaking his finger, "Take my brother's and mine weapons."_

"_What? I can't do that it goes against all our traditions," Migoto interrupted._

_Arrou chuckled, "Listen to yourself, Migoto. The our kind is dead. Do what I say. The weapons would come in handy. Master them the same way you mastered your own blade."_

"_When I go back, can I give you a proper burial?"_

_Arrou's voice softened, "Of course, if you have time." The two were silent for a moment. Arrou spoke up again, "You're amazing . You have lost everyone you care about to a man who whas supposed to protect you and you are still sane."_

_Migoto grinned, "For now. I have a question. Did Sachem make it?" Arrou looked off to the distance. Feeling surprisingly cold, she asked a different question, "Did anyone survive?" _

_Arrou shrugged, "I don't know, Migoto. But your father couldn't have killed everyone and Sachem was the strongest person in our village." He still didn't look at her but at the same spot on the horizon that he was looking at earlier. Migoto looked in the same direction and her blood ran chill. The ground as far as she could see was no longer covered in snow. Migoto reached for Arrou's hand and started running. "What are you doing?" Arrou asked._

"_Trying to save you." Dark clouds started to block the sun. Migoto looked behind her. The short grass was now waist high and dry. Migoto knew what was coming and started using every water jutsu to wet the grass. The crackle of flames was on the edge of her hearing. "Arrou, he's coming."_

_The blue eyed shin obi smiled, "I know. All things come to an end, Migoto."_

"_Will I see you and the others again? And I don't mean after I die."_

"_Yes, If you need us we will come." Migoto sighed with relief. "Prepare yourself," Arrou warned pulling both of his katana out of their sheaths. Migoto also unsheathed her blade. A voice was heard over the crackle of the flames, but Migoto ignored the words that her enemy spoke. _

_The clashing of metal filled the air. Migoto's father was quick on his feet and even with the two of them Migoto knew how the battle would end._

_The green haired shinobi dealt a swift kick to Migoto's stomach. She was left gulping for air as her father turned his attention to her adopted brother. As he turned, Migoto watched as the black cloak he was wearing billowed. With his back toward her, Migoto saw that the cloak was covered with blood red clouds._

_Arrou used both of his blades to keep the older man away. Migoto's father feign an attack to Arrou's stomach. Arrou prepared to parry the blow and was unprepared for when the gold blade reached its destination. The blade sliced through flesh and bone. Arrou screamed in pain. Migoto jumped to her feet and charged. Arrou stepped back waiting for the bleeding to stop. Migoto and her father locked into a vicious fight. When both of their swords clashed, he swept Migoto's feet from under her. She fell back lifting her blade to protect her vitals. The older shinobi turned his weapon down and drove it down to his daughter. Migoto shut her eyes and felt droplets of liquid hit her face. She opened her eyes to see Arrou's back with her father's katana protruding from it. He father pulled the blade out of the blue-haired shinobi and pushed the body aside. He crept up to Migoto while she was trying to crawl backwards._

_He smirked. "Migoto, You're weak. You can't even save your companions," He pointed with his weapon to Arrou's lifeless body, "You can't even protect yourself." Migoto watch as the blade pierced her chest. _

…...

Migoto woke in a cold sweat. It was still dark outside, but she knew she couldn't sleep again. So she slithered off the bed and towards the clothing that was still hanging in front of the fireplace. She climbed up the fireplace and removed her clothing from its hanging spot. Once she was changed she returned to the bed and sat looking out of the window. _Everyone isn't dead. Sachem is out there. I'll find him. I'll save him and the other survivors._

The next day the pair left the inn and headed back to Konoha. White snow blanketed the ground. Spring was roaring in and it was a matter of time till even the land of snow will be snow-less.

The snow crunched under each of Migoto's footsteps. She was fascinated with the sound. _How can something that looks so soft, sound hard? _She stomped a little. She sneezed softly and Kakashi looked worriedly at her. "It's just a sneeze, Kakashi. I'm not dying," Migoto complained. She danced as she past the Copy Ninja making a song with each step.

Kakashi followed warily behind the dancing woman. It was long until the two reached the icy river they crossed the day before. "Can you make it across by yourself or would you like me to carry you across?" Kakashi asked when Migoto stopped her dance at the bank.

Migoto crossed her arms, "I'm not a child. I can do it myself and I enjoyed my swim yesterday."

Kakashi shrugged, "Suit yourself." He checked the ice and gingerly took each step. Migoto followed his every footstep. The pair crossed the river without incident and continued south.

The climate grew warmer as they traveled southward. Kakashi and Migoto boarded the same boat that had taken them to the land of snow. Migoto coughed and groaned at the pain that it caused in her chest. She shook off the pain and went below deck. As soon as she saw a hammock, she climbed into it. It slowly swung back and forth.

Kakashi walked over with concern. "Are you okay, Migoto? You sound like you're getting sick."

Migoto yawned, "It's probably just a slight cold. Although I enjoyed my swim the water was quite chilly. It's nothing to be worried about."

Kakashi changed they subject, "The wind's with us and according to the captain we'll be in Kaikou by tonight. We could stay at an inn or continue till late."

Migoto sat up in the hammock, "You're the boss, Kakashi. Whatever you say goes." Kakashi said he would think about it, but could be seen later in another hammock with a book over his face. Migoto laid on her back staring at the deck. She took a deep breath in and out. With each breathe she took the slight pain in her chest increased. Finally bored out of her mind, she went to the top deck.

She stood leaning against the rail face lifted into the wind. The sun was setting slowly turning the crystal blue water to a golden-orange. Migoto climbed the railing so she could sit on the railing. Migoto watched the sunset until the stars came out. She then went back below deck to check on Kakashi.

…...

After two days of travel from Kaikou to Konoha, the pair stood in front of the entrance. Migoto felt relieve at the sight of her new home because the small pain that she had at the land of snow had became nearly unbearable. Migoto was going to run ahead but the effort forced a cough from her lips. One became two which became three. Her breathe was shallow and rough. She fell to her knees arms clutching her rib cage. Kakashi knelt beside her, "Migoto, I'm taking you to the hospital while I file my report." He gently picked her up. Migoto squirmed slightly, but she didn't have the strength to resist. Kakashi teleported to the Konoha hospital. She was hustled into a room with a couple of nurses fussing over her. During the commotion Kakashi had disappeared.

The nurses left Migoto alone after she had swallowed a pills that they gave her. Migoto was left alone to stare at the white wash ceiling. The door opened revealing Sakura. "You're fine, Migoto. You have pneumonia and just need to rest while your healing powers and the antibiotics we gave you kill of the bacteria in your lungs."

"Thank you. Sakura, Do you have a paper and pen?" The pink haired medic pulled out a small notebook with a pen stuck in the spiral.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep," Sakura said as she stepped out of the room. Migoto pulled the pen out of spiral and opened the notebook. She drew the cloud that she saw on her father's cloak.


	13. Migoto's Village

Kakashi rushed to the hospital. _I knew that she wasn't okay. Stubborn woman._ He weaved in and out of the crowd of the hospital lobby. He found the room Migoto was staying at and barged in without knocking. Migoto shrieked and threw a kunai in a blink of an eye. Kakashi caught it inches from his face.

"What's up, Kakashi?" Migoto asked trying to act as if she didn't throw the kunai.

Kakashi shook the attack off. "Tsunade assigned us another mission as soon as you're ready. I spoke with Sakura and she said that you are cleared to leave." Migoto folded a piece of paper and slid it into her pocket.

"I'm ready now."

"What did you put in your pocket?" Migoto sighed and pulled out the paper. She unfolded it and showed what was written. Kakashi was shocked to see an Akatsuki cloud drawn on it. "Where did you see this?"

"In one of my dreams, I saw my father wearing a cloak with these clouds on it. Is it important?"

"This is the sign of the Akatsuki."

"What is this 'Akatsuki'?"

"A hateful organization that is bent on collecting the tailed beast and destroying the five great nations."

Migoto grew quiet and stared out to space. "So what is this mission we are going on?"

"An assignation of a wealthy smuggler who is known to aide the Akatsuki."

"What are we waiting for, let's go," she said as she jumped out of the bed.

Kakashi place his hand up to stop her from running out the door. "Yomato also was asked to join us. He will be here shortly."

"I need to pack some more things, like food," she said.

"Yomato is taking take of it."

At that moment, Yomato opened the door two backpacks on his shoulders. He grinned ad said, "Are you two ready to go?" Kakashi nodded. He led the trio out of Konoha.

The trio traveled west through the dense forests of the fire country. "Migoto, I've found the approximate location of your village and we'll camp there for the night." He looked to the youngest of the trio. Her green eyes were distant and thoughtful. Trying to relieve the awkward silence, Yomato talked about a movie he had seen. Migoto politely commented, but Kakashi could tell she wasn't thinking about the conversation. Kakashi heard the bubbling sound of the river which was the closest landmark that he heard during Migoto's retelling of how she escaped her village. "Migoto, can you find your village from this point?"

"Of course I can." the animorph sidestepped Kakashi and went down a path that seemed to be overgrown. She glided through the dense underbrush silently. The two males followed not quite as silently as quietly. Migoto chuckled, "You guys, are going to make me deaf." Yomato purposely cracked a twig and Migoto faked a pained expression. The trees' canopy thickened giving the trio's path a soft green color. The path grew darker and darker. Birds flew through the branches overhead and the small animals that made their home in the forest could be heard shuffling in the underbrush.

Migoto stopped and turned to the other two. " Do exactly like I do. One misstep and you'll end up seriously injured or dead." Migoto jumped onto a branch about ten feet above. She then leaped into another tree. She then dropped seven feet onto another tree with aerial flips and turns. "The tree I'm standing on is full of thorns so watch where you land." She continued traveling in an unpredictable pattern.

After twenty minutes, the trees grew slightly thinner. "We're here," Migoto whispered. The trio dropped down to the ground. The trio walked into a clearing with thin streets and one story buildings. The air stunk of burnt flesh and decomposing bodies. "Welcome to my village."

The eerie silence was broken by Yomato, "We can leave now if its too much for you, Migoto."

Migoto shook her head no, " No, Yomato, this is what I need to do." She walked down the blackened streets and tuned into an alley. In the middle of the charred alley, lied the burnt remains of what Kakashi guessed was a human. "This is my brother,…Akai." Migoto knelt by the corpse and gently lifted it. She then found the severed head and left the alley. The other two followed silently. The slight clearing that the village center lied in had many paths that led into denser forest. Migoto took one of these paths.

The path led to another clearing. The green grass of the clearing was littered with white tombstones. Migoto laid the remains down and still kneeling started digging a grave with her bare hands. "Migoto, let me help you," Yomato said placing his hands together. He then put them on the ground. The ground sunk into a rectangular hole. Migoto place her brother in the grave. Migoto sighed and headed back to the village.

After the last animorph was buried, Migoto spoke, "Kakashi, Yomato, can I have some privacy?" Yomato looked at Kakashi his black eyes saying no.

"Yes, Migoto. Would you tell us how to get to your home?" Migoto pointed wordlessly to the only other path in the cemetery. Kakashi pulled the open-mouthed ANBU to the path.

As they left earshot Yomato whispered, "You're supposed to watch her."

Kakashi looked back at the clearing, "Yomato, look at her. She could barely stand. She doesn't have the strength to oppose us." Yomato agreed and the two came into the view of a large house. Kakashi wasn't knowledgeable on houses, but he that the mansion that Yomato and himself stood in front of was expensive. Yomato was already at the door and opened it slowly. He looked to the left and the right before stepping in. Yomato motioned Kakashi to enter.

"Let's check the other rooms before Migoto comes." The two separated to cover more ground.

Kakashi walked through the unlit hallways silently pausing just to open the wooden doors of a couple bedrooms. He was reaching the end of the hallway when he saw light streaming through a paper screen. Kakashi pushed the screen aside and walked into a room that appeared to be a study. He looked quickly around the room. Seeing nothing, Kakashi turned to leave. His blood ran chill when he saw what was on the wall that he wasn't facing.

It was two hearts attached to each other with a pair of wings. Kakashi stepped closer to it. He traced part of one of the hearts and smelled the dry substance on his fingers. _Blood. _Kakashi's heart started to beat faster. _It's a message for Migoto. It's her adoptive father's blood. She can't come in here. It would break her heart. _Kakashi left the room and went back to the entrance. Yomato was there waiting. "Yomato, he was here. He used someone's blood to write a message in his study. "

Yomato grimaced, "How can anyone be so cruel?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, Yomato, but don't tell Migoto about it. I'm almost positive that it's her adoptive father's blood and since I didn't see a body I'm assuming that her father dispatched him rather…."

"Kakashi, Yomato," an oddly cheerful voice pierced the solemn atmosphere. The other two stopped speaking. Migoto burst through the front door. Her arms full with scrolls. "I found these scrolls they might hold history or…. What's wrong?" Migoto asked her earlier smile fell a fraction.

"Nothing, Migoto. We were just amazed at you house," Kakashi answered.

Migoto looked around the entrance, "Yup, it is. Anyway as I was saying. I found these scrolls in the vault in the councils headquarters and I'm almost positive that there are jutsus in here."

"Migoto, how can you be so cheerful?" Yomato asked.

The slight smile disappeared entirely, "Death is sad, but there is nothing I can do for those who died. However, I can help the living."

"You found survivors?" Kakashi asked now just as excited as Migoto.

"No," she said with smile. Both men looked at her confused. "There aren't enough bodies here. I found a little less than half of the villager and best of all I haven't found Sachem's body, so he must be alive."

"That's great Migoto. We'll discuss the possibilities of survivors later, but first we need to discuss our plan for the assignation," Kakashi said trying to calm the excited woman.

The trio knelt in Migoto's old bedroom looking at a map on the floor. Kakashi pointed to a point by a large lake. "This is where the target lives," Kakashi started.

"How's his security?" Yomato asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "The reports are unreliable. Some say that there nearly 200 rouge ninja guard him, others a mere fifty thugs, and even others that say that he has no protection."

"If the first is true, it's going to be near impossible for us to attack him," Migoto pointed out.

"Yes, but all the information on this guy is unreliable. We can't even plan an assault. I wanted to see what you two can think of a plan," Kakashi answered.

"We could just attack anyone who gets in our way," Yomato suggested.

"This scum might have many allies that could retaliate against the leaf," Migoto said matter-of-factly.

Kakashi sighed, "Migoto, you're right. He supplies weapons and supplies to rouge ninja and even some small ninja villages."

"Do you have a plan, Migoto?" Yomato asked the black-haired shinobi.

"Of course," she said, "I suggest that we use a skill every shinobi learns at a young age."

"Stealth?" Yomato asked.

Migoto shook her head. "Teamwork?" Kakashi asked.

"No," she said, "Deception." The two men looked puzzled. "I'm saying that I'll pretend to be a daughter of a wealthy family in need of help. Men lower their guard to a damsel in distress especially a wealthy one."

"I would disagree with you. He is a man living on crime. He would be suspicious," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, would you say a ninja would be more cautious that some common smuggler?" Migoto asked. Kakashi nodded. "You know that I was an unknown ninja and another shinobi showed me his village and spoke of past events that he hasn't spoke of in years."

Kakashi realize she was referring to himself and gave in, "So how are you going to kill him."

Migoto got to her feet and walked to her dresser. "With this," she said pulling out three small vials out of her dresser.

"Poison," Kakashi said.

"Yes," she said, "Cyanine, oleander, wolf's bane." She placed them on the ground, "I have more."

"You have plenty," Yomato said lifting up one of the vials in amazement.

"I agree, tomorrow we'll set your plan in motion. I suggest that each of you get some sleep." The three said goodnight. Migoto stayed in her room; Kakashi and Yomato stood outside two other bedrooms.

"Aren't you going to tell Migoto that her adoptive father is dead?" Yomato asked Kakashi.

"No, I have to give her hope. If she doesn't have the goal of finding her adoptive father, she would follow the same path as Sasuke." Both men grew quiet.


	14. Poison

A/N: Thank You to yyh-ygo-fma, Keggy and Heggy, PureAngelEyes, and Katara Melody Cullen for reading this story.

* * *

Migoto stood looking in the mirror on her vanity. She smiled and ran her fingers through the long red wig on her head. She straighten her furisode and gently placed the red contacts on her eyes making her green eyes brown. She heard a knock on her door and she walked slowly trying not to trip in her five inch heels.

She opened the door to find both Yomato and Kakashi waiting. "Wow, Migoto, you look amazing."

"You really think so?" Migoto asked looking up through the fake eyelashes that she put on. "Are you two ready to go?"

"No, I changed my mind. I don't want you to face this smuggler by yourself with just a kimono and a pair of heels," Kakashi said crossly.

Migoto laughed, "I'm not going unarmed. I was going to seal all my weapons into a scroll. There are empty scrolls in Sachem's study. I'll go get them."

"No," Kakashi said harshly. Migoto was shocked, but just smiled. "I mean, you're having trouble walking in those heels, so I'll get the scrolls." Kakashi turned and walked down the hall. He stopped after traveling a couple of feet and turned to Yomato. "Find yourself a costume, too."

"Yes, senpai," Yomato answered and gently guided Migoto the opposite way. Kakashi continued down the hall. Migoto watched as the silver-haired ninja walked away. "So Migoto which of your brothers is closest to my size?"

Migoto barely heard the question being so occupied with the oddity of Kakashi's exclamation. "I think Arrou or Akai." She then grabbed the shinobi's hand to lead him to her brother's room. She pushed Akai's door open. Migoto walked into the closet and brought out a couple of kimonos. "Whatever you want, you can wear." She walked out of the room and left tomato to try on the suits. She lowered herself to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. _I'll find you Sachem-__otō-san_.

"Migoto, how does this look?" Yomato asked posing against the door frame.

Migoto laughed as the older man's antics. "Great, Akai had some wigs and colored contacts," Migoto said.

"I think we need to get going," Kakashi said suddenly appearing in the hallway and he handed the empty scrolls to her.

"Let me pack my belongings and I'll be ready to leave," Migoto said running to her room. Migoto slid to a stop in front of her bedroom door. Migoto spread each scroll out on the floor. Pulling an ink bottle and brush off her dresser, she wrote the necessary symbols for sealing. Gathering each of her adoptive brother's weapons she piled them on the scroll. She applied chakra to the scroll and the weapons disappeared in a poof of smoke. She rolled up the scroll and set it aside. She then got to her feet and raided her closet and dresser and pulled out as much clothing that would fit in the scroll. Repeating the process that she did before hand, Migoto had a good size wardrobe. She then wandered around her house sealing everything she could think of. She then met with the two male shinobi at the front door. She closed the door for the last time.

The group walked down the path to the cemetery. The path out of her village was dark. Migoto focused on her feet trying to sort out her emotions. She felt sorrow for the lives lost and hope for those who survived. On top of that her adopted father was still alive, so she still had family. The walk was silent and Migoto knew the men didn't know what to say to her and she couldn't stay silent anymore. "This is fun, isn't it. I never really assassinated anyone before," she said and immediately regretted it. _That's a stupid thing to say. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut. I just have to go and say what is on my mind. _Trying to cover her statement Migoto continued," So how did you guys like my village. It has had better days but it very beautiful in the fall when all the leaves change color."

"I'm sure it is, Migoto. You should see Konoha in the winter when it snows," Yomato said ignoring her earlier comment on assassination.

"I can't wait." Migoto answered.

…...

The trees on the groups path became shorter and more spaced out. The ground slanted slightly below their feet. The sun was now starting to set on the lake at the bottom of the slope.

"Remind me, Migoto, our story," Yomato asked, "And why we're leaving Kakashi behind."

"No offence to Kakashi, but he is too…,"Migoto rethought her next sentence before continuing, "he is unique." Seeing the questioning looks of her companions she continued, "Not many people have silver hair and mix-matched eyes. On top of that he doesn't want anyone to see his face, so even with wigs and contacts he wouldn't look like a civilian with his mask on."

"Besides," Kakashi added, "I could be useful as back up when needed."

…...

Yomato and Migoto put their duffle bags which replaced their travel packs in the guest room in Touzoku's guest room. Migoto smiled as she took out her colored contacts. "I told you it would work," she said confidently pulling off the red wig.

A rather grumpy Yomato answered, "I can't believe a smuggler could be so gullible." Migoto ran her fingers through her black hair.

"He is greedy and prideful," she said, "He is looking forward to the money promised by Kasumi-san and he believes himself to be indestructible. That would be his undoing." Migoto yawned. The sun had set hours ago and she was tired. Migoto plopped down on the four poster bed. A faint tap came from the window. Yomato opened it and let in a rather soaked Kakashi come in.

Migoto chuckled to herself. "Did you decide to take a swim in the lake, Kakashi?" Migoto teased.

"No, I was standing in the rain while you were flirting with the smuggler," Kakashi answered.

"Jealous?" She teased, "You know he was quite attractive." Migoto was surprised she could say that with a straight face.

"Save me a bunch of time and just kiss already," Yomato interrupted.

Both shinobi glared at the ANBU till he started to twitch. "I mean let's review what happened today," Yomato stammered trying to change the subject.

Kakashi blinked once, "What do you have to report, Yomato?"

"Touzoku ate up the story like Naruto eats ramen. Which is amazing because I think even with our disguises Migoto and I don't look like siblings and most of the time if ninja escorts die their client is dead."

The silver-haired man scratched his Konaha headband "Do you think he is suspicious?"

"No," Migoto said roughly, "He believed it."

"How do you know?" Yomato asked.

"Because," Migoto crossed her arms, " He was more focused on my chest than what I was saying. I'm sure he only heard about the money."

"Well, if that is all you need to report, I'll be leaving now," Kakashi said stepping out of the window. Yomato closed the window and retired to the couch. Migoto smiled and listen to the rain. She wished Kakashi had stayed, but they had agreed the day before that it was best that he wasn't seen or heard by anyone in the house. Migoto sighed and burrowed herself into the sheets of the bed.

…...

Migoto was shaken awake by Yomato. "You should get ready for breakfast." Migoto dragged herself off the bed and sleepily put on her disguise. Migoto blinked a couple of times to get used to the contacts. Migoto and Yomato walked out of the room together. There were guards everywhere. _Rouge ninja by the looks of things. _Yomato opened a large pair of double doors and let Migoto in first.

The dinning hall's walls and floor were completely made of glass. The room itself hovered over the lake. A large dining table was in the middle of the room. Migoto stepped uneasily to the table. A man about 35 or so sat at the head of the table. He had long orange hair. Migoto could tell that he used to be very fit when he, himself made his deliveries, but now he has gained weight when he had started having others do his runs. "ah Kasumi-san, it's nice to see you awake after your ordeal."

Yomato made a slight coughing noise noticing that the smuggler hadn't mentioned him. Migoto smiled sweetly, "It's very kind of you to offer us shelter."

The smuggler waved his hand nonchalantly, "So how long will you be gracing us with your presence?"

Migoto batted her eyelashes, "I'll leave immediately. I couldn't be a bother." _Ugh, this man is such a creep._

"No," the smuggler said as he edged around the table, " You can stay as long as you want."

Migoto took a step back from the man who ,in Migoto's opinion, was standing too close to her. "I could stay until tomorrow morning but no later," she said her smile started to become hard to keep up. Migoto moved to pull out a chair and the smuggler grabbed Migoto's shoulders.

"You're a beautiful woman," the orange-haired man said as he pulled the koniochi towards him. Migoto fought the instinct to attack the man as she squirmed in is grip.

"Sir," a rather angry Yomato called.

The smuggler dropped Migoto, "I forgot big brother is here." He returned to his seat as Yomato came to Migoto.

He knelt by her, "Are you going to do the deed?"

Migoto blood boiling answered with a single word, "dinner."

…...

Touzoku had some business to conduct until dinner, so Yomato and Migoto snuck around the house. They finally reach the guest room and closed the door. "I counted fifty ninja." Yomato commented, "We could take them all out."

A dull pain grew from Migoto's chest, "No Yomato why create more bloodshed. These ninja are twisted, but they deserve a chance to change."

Yomato shrugged. It was almost dinner time, so soon the mission would be over. "How are you planning to poison him?"

Migoto pulled a small glass from her kimono. "Wolfs bane," she said holding it out for Yomato to see, "It fast acting, so no long wait."

…...

Migoto walked silently through the numerous halls to the dinning room. The table was all set for dinner. Migoto stride to the smuggler's seat and pour a small amount of wolfs bane into his drink. She then took her seat as Yomato and the target walked in conversing followed by the guards that guarded the dinning room. Yomato took his. "Nii-chan I imagine you are all packed up," Yomato said giving Migoto a did-you-it look.

"Of course, we'll be leaving shortly."

The smuggler scowled, "Be sure to visit anytime you want."

_Sure I'll visit your tomb._ Migoto just smiled and took a sip of her water. The smuggler did like wise and a couple minutes later he took another. "Wow, my mouth's on fire," the smuggler complained as he took another drink. Migoto took a quick look around the room, three shinobi. _No problem_. The smuggler began to upchuck all the food he had eaten and had some difficulty breathing. The three shinobi guards came to his side trying to help the man with what little medical ninjutsu they knew, but it was no use the man fell face down in on his plate. Migoto let out a small scream not loud enough to be heard outside the room.

"Is he dead?" she asked frightened. One of the shinobi placed two fingers on the dead man's throat.

"He has no pulse," a short ninja with blue hair said. He rose from his slight crouch and turned to the two Konoha shinobi, You killed him," Without explanation the rouge charged them. Migoto picked up a knife on the table. Debating whether to keep to character, Migoto took three steps back.

"Migoto the door," Yomato shouted scrambling to find the kunai he had hidden in his costume.

Migoto threw the knife in her hand at the door keeping it from opening. Migoto then tried to grab another kitchen knife. Sensing an attack, she jumped onto the table. A shatter of glass told Migoto that Kakashi had joined the fight. Migoto flipped off the table grabbing a couple of knifes. She then threw both at her opponent's sword hand. Both made contact and the shinobi dropped his sword. Migoto kicked it away. When the sword clattered away, she felt a slight pressure on her throat. She tried to look behind and saw the blue hair of her enemy. The disarmed ninja in front of her disappeared in smoke.

"If you move another step, I'll kill her," The rouge shouted at Kakashi and Yomato.


	15. Embers

A/N: Thanks teltel21 for favoriting this story.

* * *

Kakashi froze at the chilling sight. _I can't believe she couldn't handle her one ninja. _Kakashi heard a growl from Yomato as he dropped his weapon. Kakashi looked at Migoto to see how she wanted the other two to react. Kakashi was shocked to find the animorph smiling. She kicked the man in the crotch. Using the distraction, she turned and sunk her fangs into the man's neck. She then pushed this twitching body down where he laid twitching. "So are we going?" She asked as she wiped off the blood off her mouth.

…...

The small campfire crackled in the clearing. Migoto sat several feet away from the blaze. Yomato broke the silence, "So Migoto, are you a vampire?" Kakashi glared at the ANBU for asking the stupid question.

Migoto looked confused, "Vampire?"

"An undead person who drinks blood, killed by a wooden stake through the heart, avoids sunlight and garlic," Yomato explained.

Migoto started laughing, "No I'm not a vampire, but that does describe an old story that was told to us when we were kids." Migoto leaned forward and lowered her voice, "When the animorph village was formed the five heads of the original families gathered together. One of these heads was very ill and many didn't think that he would survive to see the village built. During the construction, people noticed that this head was getting better and several young children were disappearing. No one thought anything of it thinking the children had wandered too far into the forest, but one day a young child ran into the site of the town hall. He was holding a wound on his throat and told everyone what the man was doing. You see animorph blood can speed up healing in you guys, but it would make animorphs immortal. However there is a downside, so I don't recommend it."

"Downsides like sensitivity to sun and garlic," Yomato said jokingly.

"Yes and an unquenchable thirst for blood," Migoto added, "I mean all animorphs are little blood thirsty, but not literally."

"How about the wooden stake through the heart?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Migoto turned to the Copy Ninja, "You don't understand how my Kekki Genki works, do you?" Kakashi shook his head no. "Might as well tell you since we are comrades….. There is a muscular organ hidden right behind my heart. It releases two hormones: one which increases my body's healing ability, the other changes my form. So if you stab that organ, I, umm, will die,"

"Oh are you animorphs also werewolves also?" Yomato asked, "You know killed by silver weapons and turn into wolf at full moon?"

Migoto sighed, "Silver irritates animorph skin and body and can halt our Kekki Genki. As far as the full moon my brother Akai could have explained it better."

Kakashi could feel Migoto's exhaustion from talking about her kind. "We should get some sleep. I'll take the first watch," Kakashi interrupted before Yomato could ask about Bigfoot or mermaids. Yomato unpacked his sleeping mat and quietly and quickly fell asleep. The sounds of deep and even breathing filled the air. Kakashi looked at the stars as he normally did. He then looked down at his sleeping comrades. He felt a sense of peace watching them sleep like every shinobi they both have had hard times, but in sleep none of it showed. _I should tell Migoto about her adoptive father, but could she handle it? That is her last glimmer of hope I can't take it away. At least not yet._ Kakashi walked to where the woman laid and sat beside her. He pushed the hair that had fallen into her face and saw a slight smile. It was a relief to see that whatever her dream was it was peaceful. Kakashi then woke up Yomato for his watch.

…...

Kakashi pulled his pack on his back and waited for the others. Migoto struggled with her pack, duffle bag, and a small sack of scrolls. Yomato was waiting with his travel pack. "Migoto you didn't need to pack your entire house," Yomato taunted.

Migoto finally situated answered, "Yes, I did because I'm not going back,. Ever."

Kakashi understood, after all, after his father died he avoided his father's house as the plague. "I can take a bag if you need help, Migoto. We'll be in Konoha by evening," Kakashi offered. Migoto tossed the duffel bag and Kakashi caught it. The trio then traveled back to their home. Kakashi led with Migoto and Yomato forming a triangle behind him.

Yomato wanting to have a conversation spoke, "Migoto, If you weren't drinking that guy's blood yesterday what did you do?"

Migoto who had been caught with her hand in her scroll sack answered without any thought, "I injected venom into his bloodstream." Finishing fishing through her bag, Migoto pulled out a small brown square from the bag of scrolls. "Pardon my manners would you like a piece of chocolate?"

"Sure, toss me one," Yomato answered eagerly. Migoto toss one to each shinobi. Kakashi put his in his pocket. He didn't really enjoy sweets and preferred to eat it later without prying eyes. Yomato complimented the taste and Migoto responded that she should have raided the sweet shop before she left. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see both of his comrades. The young kunochi was smiling as she spoke about the treats that was sold in the shop, she glided effortlessly along the ground, her bright green eyes shining. "You know there is a city nearby where you might find some," Yomato said breaking Kakashi's train of thought.

"Some what?" the silver-haired shinobi asked.

"Copper wire," Migoto answered, "I thought I would buy some and maybe some food for my house when I get my wage."

"We have those things in Konoha," Kakashi answered, " there will be no need to stop at a strange city to buy them." Kakashi looked to his comrades, but they were already racing down the hill that led to a city that was laid out in the plain. Kakashi followed the pair to the village.

Walking down the streets of a civilian city was odd. Everyone stared at the team of shinobi first at their headbands then their weapons. People moved aside to let them pass and gave them a wide berth. "There," Migoto shouted pointing to a store, but the people moved to avoid being in line with the kunoichi's finger.

One old woman stepped out of the crowd and toward Migoto saying, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Migoto looked humbly at her feet, "I know it's not polite to point."

This made the old woman start fuming, "You shouldn't be traveling alone with two men, you…"

"Migoto," Migoto answered sticking her hand to shake, "And it's fine, madam. It's more fun to travel with guys they don't slow me down."

The woman growled, "You should learn to do woman things like cook.."

"I know how to cook, and I would like to got to that shop," Migoto interrupted shifting her body so she was touching the sword on her hip. Before the woman could speak again, two men grabbed her and pulled her away from the frustrated kunoichi. Migoto stormed into the shop. Kakashi followed chuckling to himself. When he walked into the store, he found Migoto glaring out the window.

"I'm sorry for that Migoto, but many people don't like shinobi and even more dislike kunoichi." Migoto snarled something under her breath.

"I found it," Yomato's voice shouted from an unknown aisle. The ANBU rushed around the corner holding a coil of copper wire.

"Is that what you were looking for Migoto?" Kakashi asked looking to where she was moments ago. Instead of seeing the black-haired kunoichi all Kakashi saw was empty space. Hearing the bell that was on the front door, Kakashi ran out of the shop.

The streets bustled with people Kakashi stopped a man selling rugs on the side of the street. "Have you seen a girl about so tall with black hair?" Kakashi asked franticly. The man pointed to a street that led west. He thanked the man and ran down the street. Kakashi could hear another pair of running footsteps.

Yomato came in line with him, "You know, I think she likes making you worry."

"I'm not worried," Kakashi argued, but Yomato just grinned.

"Do you hear that?" Yomato asked stopping to listen. Kakashi stopped also. Faint screaming could be heard. "You don't think Migoto went and attacked the old lady?" Both shinobi agreed that whatever the case the source of the screams was the location of Migoto.

The pair sprinted through the streets until they saw the cause of the commotion. A large building was on fire. Flames licked at the roof. "Yomato, use your water jutsu to protect the nearby buildings, "the leading jonin commanded.

Yomato obeyed and sprinted to the nearest building and announced, "Some one already watered the buildings."

_Who could have done it? _Kakashi wondered and as if on cue Migoto ran out of the burning building dragging a large man. She handed him off to another pair of men waiting outside. That was when Kakashi saw at least ten people young and old; male and female being treated for burns and smoke inhalation. Kakashi heard a rush of water and turned back to the building. Migoto had reentered and came out carrying three small children, one on her shoulders and one in each arm. Kakashi ran to her. She put down each child.

"That's all I could find," she gasped her hands shaking. While Migoto tried to catch her breath, Kakashi, Yomato, and other men form the city put out the fire. Kakashi found Migoto speaking to the old woman that angered her before. Wanting to leave without bloodshed, Kakashi called Migoto. The animorph bowed to the old lady and skipped to Kakashi . "Are we going home?" she asked.

"Yes, Migoto, we're going home," Kakashi answered. The trio left with the thanks of the citizens.

In the brisk hours of twilight, the shinobi entered Konoha. Their footsteps echoed lonely on the empty streets of Konoha as they walked to the Hokage tower. They climbed the stairs and walked the empty halls to Tsunade's office. Kakashi held the door for Yomato and Migoto. Tsunade was at her desk bent over some paperwork. "How did the mission go?" the blonde asked.

Kakashi was about to answer, but was interrupted by a young girl bringing a cup of tea. The young girl placed the cup on the desk and left. Tsunade motioned Kakashi to continue. Kakashi told Tsunade the details of the mission including the trip to Migoto's village. During the briefing, Migoto tapped at his shoulder, but Kakashi waved her off.

"Tsunade," Migoto interrupted, "Your tea is poisoned, don't drink it."

Tsunade looked at the new shinobi then to Kakashi, "can you smell anything, Kakashi?"

Kakashi picked up the cup from the desk and waved it under his nose, but smelled noting but the tea. He shook his head no and handed the cup back to Tsunade. Migoto snatched the teacup from the hokage making the ANBU guarding her take a step closer.

"You don't believe me," Migoto said hurt.

"Migoto, I didn't smell anything and my nose is one of the best in the village," Kakashi said trying to calm the angry animorph. He reached for the cup and Migoto pulled back.

"I'll prove it," Migoto said taking a sip of the tea. All eyes were on her each anticipating. Migoto made an odd face and shrugged, "I guess I was wrong." As she handed the tea to the Hokage, Kakashi felt Migoto's charka dropping at a rapid rate. All the ninja reacted the ANBU caught the falling teacup, Kakashi caught Migoto and Tsunade started to inspect the fallen shinobi.


	16. Revenge

_A/N: Two updates in one day! I should be able to upload another chapter tomorrow. I just wanted to say Thanks again for reading._

* * *

_Migoto could see the bright light from behind her eyelids. She opened her eye slowly. Instead of the white walls of the Konoha hospital Migoto was staring at the walls of her old room. "About time you woke up," a familiar voice joked. Migoto sat up to see Puru sitting on the edge of her bd._

"_Puru, How's it going?" She asked. Puru's violet eyes looked thoughtful._

"_That's a hard question to answer. Considering that I'm dead." He had put his hand under his chin as if he was thinking._

"_It sure took you a while to come see me. The others came faster. Do you not like me?" Migoto asked trying to keep pouting without smiling._

_Puru gave a small smile, "We decided to give you a short break." The man got to his feet, "Let's walk around." He walked out of the door and into the hall. Migoto followed her adoptive brother her senses heightened. Puru led Migoto to the court yard. He climbed gracefully into the branches of the blooming cherry tree. Migoto stood at the base and looked up at the older shinobi. "You don't want to sit up here with me?"He asked his midnight blue hair falling into his face. Migoto looked around her surroundings and started to climb. _

_She reached the branch where her brother sat. Luckily both of them weren't heavy, so they could sit side by side. "I miss you," Migoto said looking down in shame of the truth. She could put on a face for much of the time, but the recent trip to her home was trying hard at her heart. Puru put a reassuring are around her. "I never told you this, but I love you and Arrou, Zakyou, Akai and Sachem. You were my family."_

_Puru chuckled, "We know." He removed his arm from his sister and placed both of his hands on his knees. "Migoto, there is something I need to tell you."_

_Migoto tried to blink away tears. She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Before you tell me, I wanted to tell you I found survivors of the village destruction." Migoto had to keep him talking about everything but his message and maybe Kakashi would wake her before she had to watch him die. She didn't see what happened last time, but she could remember his screams._

_Puru looked shocked, "You did? That's great."_

_Migoto frown remembering the old woman at the village that She had visited. She had told Migoto that a group of strangers came to the village. The old lady continued by saying that each of them were victims of arson and that when the smoke cleared that corpses were found. Amazingly enough only the strangers had died during these fires. Migoto was sharp and knew that this 'strangers' were animorphs. "Puru, the survivors are being hunted, aren't they." Migoto stated rather than asked._

_Violet eyes looked to the blossoms overhead. "Before we talk about anything too serious, tell me about your life in Konoha."_

_Migoto's stomach twisted. Puru was changing the subject so whatever his message is it had to do with the survivors. "You're changing the subject," Migoto said trying to keep the atmosphere light. Her brother shrugged his shoulders he understood what Migoto was trying to do. Migoto sighed, "I really enjoy Konoha. It reminds me of home except for the fact that all the shinobi act like family. My new apartment is nice. It needs some more decorations because it looks very plain."_

"_Have you made any friends?" the violet-eyed shinobi asked._

_Migoto smiled, "Yes both Kakashi and Yomato are very kind. Kakashi is a bit serious, but Yomato is serious and fun to be around. Sakura is okay and I think we could become friends Ino is lively, but a little too touchy. Hinata is shy. Tenten is confident and Tsunade is almost like a mother." Puru looked back to the cherry blossoms overheard. Feeling like he was checking the time, Migoto continued, "Naruto is so optimistic and there are so many others that I haven't met yet." Puru looked distracted and Migoto knew that her time to talk to her adoptive brother had run out. She took a deep breath, "Could we talk about the survivors now?"_

_Puru looked into her eyes. Migoto could tell that he was holding back tears. "Migoto you're right. Those who survived the slaughter are now being hunted by your father."_

"_I'll ask Tsunade to send ninjas to find them. I'll save our race," Migoto said desperation in her voice. She grabbed both of her brother's hands. "I'll find our father." She tried to look in his eyes, but he turned away pulling his hands from her grasp._

"_I didn't want to tell you my piece of advise because…. Because it's the hardest one." The older animorph looked at his lap. Tiny drops of water wet his pants. "Migoto, I don't want to hurt you," he said eyes full of tears. Migoto sat stunned next to him. He took a deep breath in. "Migoto you have to kill your father."_

_Migoto's jaw dropped, "No, I don't. I just have to save the survivors. Everything will be just fine when I save them all."_

_Puru shook his head, "You'll never find them before he does. You need to leave Konoha and hunt him down."_

_Migoto could feel her blood boiling, "No, I promised Kakashi, Sakura and the entire village of Konoha that I wouldn't extract my revenge."_

"_Migoto, listen to me…"_

"_No, you listen to me, "Migoto interrupted shouting and jumping to the ground below, "I'll never abandon Konoha. I won't break my promise to Kakashi. I'm not an avenger." With that last remark, Migoto ran through the halls to her room. She threw herself on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. _It can't be. I can't break my promise. How is revenge going to solve anything. Wake me, Kakashi. Anyone wake me up. _Migoto felt as though her heart was breaking in two. She loved Konoha and the new friends she had made, but she also loved her own kind. How could she pick one over another?_

_Her train of thought was broken by the feeling of fingers running through her hair. She lifted her head to see a pair of violet eyes. Migoto looked to her dresser where there were three picture frames. The middle picture was of her and her adoptive brothers. It was taken on her thirteenth birthday. Her four brothers were leaning on the table anxious to eat the cake. Migoto was blowing out the candles. Puru looked at the pictures, "I remember this."_

_Migoto then looked to her older brother. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."_

_The male shrugged, "You know what happens now." Migoto nodded slowly and got off her bed. She looked around her room for her sword. Finding the blade laying on her vanity, she picked it up. "Is there any other way for this to end?" Puru's eyes answered 'no'. With that the window in the room shattered and both shinobi covered their heads to avoid the glass._

"_Ryou Hebi," Puru addressed the man in front of him. The green-haired man looked blankly at the man who had moved to block his view of his daughter. Migoto's blood ran cold._

"_Why?" she screamed, "Why did you kill them, they did nothing wrong?"_

_The older man's eyes turned his cold gaze to her, "Why? Because the council was going to destroy our way of life."_

_Migoto tried to resist screaming at her father, "You were on the council."_

_The older man shrugged, "Mig, you don't understand. The council was corrupt. Our kind was deteriorating under their leadership. Our race needed to be cleansed. You saw this. You saw the pride, the cruelty, the blood lust."_

"_Not everyone was like that. My family wasn't," Migoto defended weakly._

"_Migoto, don't listen to him," Puru said stepping in front of her again. The green-haired man smirked. Migoto taking her chance jumped over her adoptive brother bringing her blade toward her father. He dodged the blade, but Migoto had dropped her blade and formed hand signs._

"_Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave," she muttered as a large amount of water shot out of her mouth. The force of the water pushed her enemy back. Migoto picked up her blade and concentrated her chakra into her sword. The air was filled with electrical snapping. She hurtled toward the distracted shinobi to slash the man in half._

_A large gust of wind blew Migoto's blade out of her hands._

"_Water vortex jutsu." Puru's attack surpressed the older man back. Migoto caught sight of movement in her peripheral. She turned to see a shadowy figure. _

_This figure wrapped its arms around Puru's upper arms forcing the latter to become immobilized. Migoto formed hand signs ,but a swift kick behind her knees made her collapse. A hand grabbed her hair forcing her to look at her adoptive brother. His violet eyes were wide. "Migoto, please close your eyes," he said voice shaking. She complied and covered her ears. Tears fell as she heard his cries through her covered ears. The room got quiet and Migoto placed her hands on the floor to keep herself from falling. The floor was wet, sticky, and slightly warm._

"_Pretty sad, isn't it? You had two chances to save each of them and you couldn't" her father's voice taunted as a cold blade was pushed against her throat,_

Migoto jerked awake and found herself in the hospital. _I can't get revenge. I promised Kakashi. I never will break a promise. _She felt torn in two. She wrapped her arms around her waist trying to keep herself together.

A small knock on the door brought her to the present. Schooling her face to a smile, she called, "Come in." The door opened and in came Kakashi.

"You know drinking tea that you know is poisoned isn't the brightest idea in the world," He said chuckling, but then serious added, "You almost died. You were lucky that both Yomato and me were there. Whatever you drank drain your chakra so fast your body wasn't able to replenish it fast enough so Yomato and I had to donate our chakra to keep you alive." He had walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry," Migoto said.

"For what? Saving the Hokage?" Kakashi said, "You did nothing wrong. In fact you showed your commitment to Konoha." At this moment the door opened again and Yomato came in.

"It's not nice to leave me with all the paperwork," The man complained frowning. "How are you doing, Migoto? You gave us a scare."

"I'm fine," Migoto said fake smile in place, "How about you two. I was a burden and I apologize."

Yomato put his hand up, "You don't need to apologize we are allies. We protect each other."

Migoto smiled a real smile. She decided these people were her comrades more than her own race was. She would stay, but she would also tell Tsunade the plight of her people. If need be she would pay for their search. She wasn't going to be an avenger.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just for your information. This a time skip because it would take me ages to write everything.

* * *

Kakashi and Migoto laid in the underbrush side by side. They were spying on a camp of rouge ninja. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably to relieve his stiff muscles. Migoto glared at him and placed a single finger to her lips. "There is no one here," the copy-ninja whispered.

The young woman looked at him, "Kakashi, there are at least thirty chunin-level rouges in there."

Kakashi shrugged, "Exactly, they're chunin. We're jonin with exceptional stealth."

Migoto rolled her eyes. The two laid in silence with the moon their only source of light. "Someone's coming," Migoto warned and pushed herself flat. Kakashi did the same. He followed the young woman's gaze. A man and a woman were speaking to each other as they entered the cluster of tents. One led the other into the tent in the center. Migoto leaned toward Kakashi. "I'm going closer to hear what they are saying, stay here," she breathed softly into his ear. Kakashi wanted to tell her not to go, but she was in charge for this mission.

"Are you sure, Migoto?" he asked, "You're strong but even you can't face after thirty chunin and the two jonin that just walked in."

The animorph rolled her eyes again, "If an alarm is raised, meet me at the river." with that the young woman shifted into a black snake and slithered toward the tents. After the snake had slithered five feet, she was invisible in the dark. Kakashi wished again that he was the leader for this mission, but Tsunade said this was Migoto's last test. Kakashi sighed softly, he was going to miss spending every waking moment with her. She was full of life, smart, funny and always could see the silver lining of every situation.

A couple of shouts were heard and Kakashi tensed. A couple of the ninja were pointing to where he was hiding. He held his breath and sunk into the shadows. The two men turned back to the camp. Kakashi released the breath he was holding. Something tapped his shoulder.

"It's Migoto, don't panic," the young woman's voice whispered, "It is as we feared. The group is planning on attacking Konoha. We need to eradicate them. I'm going to the river bring them and get them to walk into it." Another tap on his shoulder informed Kakashi that Migoto had begun to move. Kakashi watched the glowing tents for any sign of alarm. Hearing nothing, he begun to count the seconds.

After five minutes, he formed the handsigns for the fireball jutsu. He quickly stood and blew the huge fire to the tents that were the closest. There were screams and running footsteps. Kakashi drew as much attention as he could before he turned to the river. Kakashi tried to count all the shinobi that followed him. _Twenty-eight, two were burned to death in the fire and the jonin, _Kakashi worried, _how does Migoto plan to destroy all of them? _Kakashi pushed all those doubts back as he hear the rushing of the river. Reaching the edge he turned to face his followers.

"Water style: snake mouth jutsu," Migoto's light voice sliced through the air. Kakashi stepped back letting a large snake made of water strike out of the river. It surrounded the enemy and swept them into the river. Migoto then appeared on the water her hands in front of her palms down. "Kakashi stay sharp, two more are coming," the young woman said keeping her focus on the river.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stood protecting in front of Migoto. The two jonin came into view. The man reminded Kakashi of the sun. He was dress in yellows and orange with his bright yellow hair a halo around his head. His comrade was similar to the moon. Her clothing were shades of indigo and her shocking silver hair was clipped short. Kakashi formed signs for a fireball. He blew the fire at the couple. The silver haired woman formed signs and spewed water out of her mother. Kakashi used the cover of the steam to attack from behind. He grabbed his right wrist and focused his chakra onto its palm.

The first enemy Kakashi saw was the man, so Kakashi aimed the Raikiri at to the enemy's chest. A wave of water crashed into Kakashi sending toward a tree. Kakashi gained his footing and blocked a punch. He stood face to fact with the man with the yellow hair. Kakashi stole a glance at the river. Migoto was longer on the now red river. Fearing the worst, Kakashi pushed his enemy back with a quick kick.

"Dehydration Jutsu," Migoto's voice echoed. Kakashi watched at the man in front of him backed away. Migoto came to his side with a ball of water rotating in her hand. Kakashi turned his attention to the female enemy who was trying to flank Migoto. Kakashi sidestepped Migoto to reach the enemy.

Kakashi threw her to the river and turned back to Migoto just as the enemy formed the tiger handsign. A raring fire burned toward the young animorph. Without thinking, Kakashi pushed Migoto to the ground. The flames licked his back and arms. Using the fire as cover, he teleported the two of them on the opposite side of the river.

The four shinobi stared at each other. "The one on the left will die within minutes I've drained too much water from his body," Migoto panted.

Kakshi was impressed not only did she killed the thirty chunin, but she also managed to kill one of the jonin, but he could sense that she was at her limit. "I'll take care of them," Kakashi responded, "Stay out of the way." Surprisingly the young woman didn't argue, but just stepped back. Kakashi jumped over the river with a chidori in hand. The silver-haired woman dodged the attack, but was impaled with an arrow. The look of shock stayed as she fell to the ground lifeless. Kakashi walked past the dead woman giving Migoto a quick glare for disobeying him and knelt by the brightly dressed man who was trying to reach the river. "Migoto, should we take him prisoner?"

The animorph lowered the bow that once belonged to her adoptive brother and just nodded. Kakashi fumbled in his pack for rope and tightly bound the enemy shin obi.

"Are they tight enough?" Migoto's musical voice asked, "No matter, let's get home. I could go for some dango." The young woman smiled and rubbed her stomach.

Kakashi took the lead pulling the prisoner behind him. The motion brought the burns on his arms to his attention. Kakashi hissed at the pain.

"Are your burns bad?" Migoto asked not waiting for an answer she added, "I'm sorry I just froze."

Kakashi shrugged, "It doesn't matter. We're both fine and have a contact from the Akatsuki." Migoto looked down at her feet as she dug in her pack. She pulled out a canteen and walked to the prisoner.

His sky blue eyes narrowed at the young woman who approached him. The animorph ignored the look and unscrewed the cap. "Here, drink some," she said offering the canteen. The man looked disbelievingly. Migoto's green eyes softened and she took a sip. After the show, Migoto edged to him. The man stiffened and Migoto slowly poured the water into the shinobi's mouth. The man drank thirstily.

Kakashi shook his head. He didn't know if she was giving him water out of the kindness of her heart or the fact that he would be dead before they reach Konoha and she wanted information on the Akatsuki. Kakashi knew it was both because she had done it in the past. She relieved the pain of the enemy and normally tried to avoid killing somebody. It infuriated him sometimes that she would paralyze the enemy or injure them so they could no longer be a shinobi. At the same time that was one of the qualities that he like about her. She was compassionate, forgiving (to a point), and she had a very calm nature. Kakashi watched as the animorph reclaimed the canteen. Migoto walked past the copy-ninja in the direction of Konoha.

"Come on, Kakashi dango is waiting," She called over her shoulder. As Kakashi sped up, Migoto pulled a sweet out of her weapons pouch. Kakashi chuckled inwardly. He remembered the training session after they had visited her village. When the two had taken their fighting poses, Migoto reached into her weapons pouch and expecting an attack Kakashi jumped out of the way. Instead of a kunai, Migoto had pulled out a piece of chocolate. Kakashi then lectured her about healthy eating and the proper use of ninja equipment. This rewarded him with a shrug and a smile. The memory brought a smile to the silver-haired shinobi's face.

The trees overhead were large and blocked out the sun, but Kakashi trusted the young woman to lead them back to the village. Kakashi checked on his prisoner who was in between him and Migoto. Just as Kakashi averted his gaze, the man broke free of his bonds and was hurtling toward the kunzite. The sound of the footsteps caused Migoto to turn around. Her green eyes widen as the enemy made contact. The force knocked them both to the ground. Kakashi went into action. He roundhouse kicked the shinobi sending the man into a tree. Kakashi focused the chakra needed for chidori. The man's blue gaze focused on a point to his right, Kakashi followed his gaze to Migoto who was pulling herself to her feet holding onto a bleeding wound.

"Fire style: white phoenix justu." the stranger's surprisingly soft voice said and he pursed his lips. Migoto froze as the white fiery bird zoomed toward her. Kakashi leaped to her picking her up in his arms and teleporting the two of them to safety, but not without feeling the white hot fire burning his flesh. Kakashi could feel the young woman shaking in his arms. She was muttering something under her breath.

Kakashi leaned in close and understood what the animorph was saying, "Don't kill him. He would be good to question."

She squirmed in his arms and started making handsigns. "water style: rip tide justu." Kakashi watched as water ropes bound the man and forced him to the ground. Kakashi gingerly went, but instead of sparing the man's life as Migoto had asked he pulled out a kunai and slit his throat. Water sloshed around his fingers as the man fell to the ground.

"He would have tried to attack us again, Migoto. And besides these men didn't have a close enough relationship with the Akatsuki to be of any use to us," Kakashi said explaining his actions. Migoto said nothing, but just continued forward.

…...

Report done, Kakashi and Migoto were ordered to the hospital much to Kakashi's dislike. Now they were sitting on opposite sides of the hospital. "I'm sorry you got burned Kakashi. It was mine fault. I'm glad you killed that man. You were right, He would have attacked again and he probably didn't have any useful information. I'm sorry for being so stupid."

"You have no need to apologize. I've said it many times and I won't repeat myself again," Kakashi said firmly.

The door opened and Kakashi thought the nurses had come back to put some of that horrible-smelling ointment on his burns, but instead Naruto came in followed by Sai, Sakura, and Yomato.


End file.
